


A Bad Habit to Change Everything

by NataliaWho2214



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bromance Legolas & Tauriel, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, Pre-Hobbit, Romance, Ship, Thrandiel - Freeform, affair, otp, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly called Bad Habit. I'm pretty terrible at titles, so sorry. Starts pre-Hobbit and continues into DOS and BOFTA. How Tauriel and Thranduils begin their relationship and the struggles that occur with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Aran Nin- My King  
> Aur Vaer*- Good morning  
> Hir Nin- My lord  
> Caita di im*- Lie with me  
> *Some Elvish maybe incorrect

The moon was high in the clouds as Tauriel made her rounds. After she became captain of the guard she didn't take on the night watch, but today was a different day. One of her best guards was wounded after the last hunt and Tauriel knew that it was her duty to take on his tasks while he remained in the healing quarters.  
Walking through the empty halls was relaxing. While she loved interacting with others and noise of her people, sometimes after wild day she needed the quiet.  
One of Tauriels main duties for night guard was guarding the Kings chambers. She hadn't had this duty for over a century, but she could still recall the quiet and stagnant nights.  
As she moved closer to the chamber doors, she prepared herself for the nights task.  
“Captain.” He greeted her with a curt nod once she arrived to his chambers.  
“Aran nin.” She replied with a bow. “I’m sure you were informed that I would be taking on Callon’s duties while he heals from his wounds?”  
“I was. If there is nothing further Captain, you may take your leave and begin your duties.”  
She gave a small bow and left his chambers.  
-  
The first 3 hours passed on without a single sound or disturbance. Tauriel occasionally did a quick tour of the grounds before returning to her post as she had always done before. However, halfway through the fourth, she heard a loud noise coming from the Kings chambers. Without thought, Tauriel entered the room ready to take on whatever lurked behind.  
Entering the chamber she found shattered glass on the ground and the king trying to pick it up.  
“Let me.” She insisted taking over the cleaning of the broken object. Looking closer, she realized it was the remains of a Dorwinion bottle. Tauriel hastily cleaned up the pieces before looking up to find the king sitting and staring at his hand.  
She moved closer and saw the blood slowly seeping out of the wound.  
“My king, let me help you.” She urged as she discarded the broken pieces. She led him to the basin and cleaned the wound with water. “I’ll go fetch some herbs and linen. Will you be all right?”  
“Stay.” He commanded.  
“My King, if I do not fetch the herbs your wound will not heal.”  
“I am your King, and you shall listen to my command.” He said once more.  
She tore off a piece of her tunic and wrapped his hand. She hoped that once he had a clear head he would reconsider her request.  
Once she was finished wrapping his hand, she looked up to find that he had moved his face closer to hers. His pale eyes stayed on her face as he slowly inched closer.  
“You are a brilliant and beautiful healer Tauriel.” He said softly. He brought his other hand to rest on her cheek.  
She stood frozen unable to look at him in the eye. “Aran nin, you should rest.”  
“I do not want to rest.” He caressed her face before moving his hand to explore the expanse of her waist.  
“You’re drunk, you’re not think clearly. You should rest.” She requested once more.  
He disregarded her comment and continued. His mouth kissed her cheek softly before moving down to her neck and collarbone.  
Tauriel gasped at the sensation and felt his mouth form into a smile against her skin. His injured hand had found its place in her copper hair and the other inched up to her breast.  
She had never before experienced this, she’d never even thought of it before. All her life, she was pre-occupied with her training to become a warrior she didn’t think she needed romance in her life. She would not deny that occasionally ellyn caught her eye, but never did she fantasize this occurring.  
His hands moved faster and began to unlace her leather armor. His mouth still working on the small space where her neck and collarbone met. She could not keep the sighs of pleasure from escaping her mouth as she felt his teeth scrape her skin.  
Soon she was bare from the waist up. As his hand touched her bare skin, she shivered at the intimacy.  
“Caita di im” He whispered trailing his mouth along her skin.  
But before his mouth reached her breast, Tauriel found a clear spot in her lust clouded mind. She gently pushed King Thranduil away and hastily clothed herself.  
“I shall take my leave, and you my king, shall get some rest.” She commanded. “You are drunk and not thinking clearly. You need to rest.” She guided him to his bed and helped him lay.  
Before she could turn away to leave, King Thranduil pulled her by the arm so that her body would rest on top of his. He returned to his kisses and caresses, but Tauriel resisted and gave a great shove releasing herself from his grasp.  
“Sleep my King.” She ordered before rushing out of his chambers.  
-

The rest of her shift went by fast, and her fellow guard relieved her no more than two hours after. She barely slept despite knowing that she had early training with her new guards. She tossed and turned until she finally found a short span of rest.  
That morning, as she bathed she saw the traces of last night. Parts of her skin had light pink and purple tints where King Thranduil had lain his lips. She shivered at the after thought and shook her head willing herself to forget what happened.  
An act of drunken foolishness was naught to be overthought about. She tried to remind herself.  
After she was dressed, she met Legolas and other members of the guard for training.  
“Aur vaer Tauriel.” Legolas greeted  
“Hir nin Legolas, Aur Vaer.” She responded.  
“Are you well this morning Tauriel?” Legolas questioned her lacking spirit.  
“I am well my friend.” She assured.  
Legolas was her best friend, but she could not tell him of last nights happenings. The King was his father, and he was already bonded to their departed queen, his mother.  
Legolas knew not to ask any further and went to start his morning exercises, but the sight of his friend worried him. He was used to seeing Tauriel upbeat and full of energy, but this morning she appeared to be lacking her usual confidence and energy.  
-

Soon, the day was over and Tauriel was back at her post of night guard. She was greeted with the open door of King Thranduils chambers.  
“Captain, come in.” He ordered.  
Lust filled her stomach as she replayed last nights actions in her head. Despite how inappropriate these thoughts were, they did not escape Tauriels mind.  
“My King, what is it that you need?” She gave a quick glance around the room to see if there were any bottles of dorwinion.  
“I want to apologize for my misdeeds last night.” He said. “I did not have a clear head, and my actions were inappropriate.”  
“I understand that you were not in your right mind and I do accept your apology.” She replied quickly. “If that is all, I will take my leave and begin my post.”  
“Yes, you may go.”  
Tauriel all but ran out of his chambers, eager to escape the uncomfortable energy that sat between them.  
Once she was gone, Thranduil was left alone in his quarters to reminisce. He poured himself a glass of wine and recalled the taste of her skin on his mouth and softness of her skin. glass of wine and tried to drink away the memory of the sweet taste of her skin. He knew what he had done was wrong. Even in death, he was still bound to his wife and this was a betrayal to her. He looked down at the wound on his one hand and the wine in the other. This was how it all started, putting the drink away would be his best option to keep this from occurring again, but he was damned by his habit.  
Although he apologized to Tauriel, he knew that he would kiss her all over again sober. There was no denying that she was a beauty. Her copper locks and bright eyes matched the fire and wit of her personality. Every time he met with his council, he grew excited to see the captain seated across from him.  
That night, the king slept as dreams of Tauriel lying beneath him ran through his head. He knew that in sleep was the only way he could ever truly have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, this is my first attempt at smut, so bear with my writing please.
> 
> Translations:  
> Melethril Nin- My lover  
> Aran Nin- My king

The next few evenings passed without incident. Even in the daytime, Tauriel and Thranduil kept their distance knowing that the slightest touch was enough to ignite their passion for one another. 

Callon was still in the healing quarters and would be for another week, which meant Tauriel would remain as the night guard until he returned. 

The harvest celebration would soon arrive in the halls of Mirkwood. The entire Mirkwood population would gather at the palace and celebrate the seasons harvest. There would music, food, and the best wine in Middle Earth. As captain of the guard, Tauriel would be on duty although she was still allowed to join in the festivities as long as she remained clear headed and alert during the celebration.

That evening, Tauriel had to report to the kings quarters to give her report on the morning hunt. Dark creatures had begun to reside in the forests of Mirkwood giving a sense of dread to the king and his subjects. 

“Captain. How was today’s hunt?” Thranduil asked.

“My men and I destroyed several spiders nests. We hope that these nests are the last, but there is no way to surely know.”

He nodded in response. “And what do you suggest we do Captain?”

“I sense that this is not the last of the nests, we need to extend our hunts to the borders and perhaps even set up a guard unit to protect the borders.”

“I see.” He sighed. “I will speak to the higher council and see what their suggestions are on this matter.”

“Thank you Aran Nin.” She replied and then turned to take her leave.

“Stop. I did not permit you to leave.” He commanded.

Tauriel stopped in her tracks and turned to face Thranduil. 

“I apologize. It was disrespectful of me, and it shall not happen again.”

He walked closer to her until he could place his hand under her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut remembering his touch many nights ago.

“You shall not leave until I command you to, is that clear?” He whispered.

“Yes, my king.” She gasped as she felt him scatter kisses from her jaw to her neck. He hoisted her up and held her against the carved wooden column.

Finally, his mouth met hers. His lips were soft but demanding as he coaxed her lips to part. Her hands found themselves entangled in his hair and his making sure that her legs were still wrapped around his waist. 

Their lips were still busy when a knock interrupted them. They reluctantly stopped their kisses, Thranduil setting Tauriel back to her standing position, both still breathing heavily from their passions.

“May I take my leave my king?” She asked unable to mask the wanting in her voice.

“You may. Will you be on tonights guard?”

“I will.”

“Then I will see you again shortly and we can continue our discussion.”  
She nodded and left his chambers and letting a councilman through. 

-

That night, she was back at her post of night guard. It was only an hour into her post, but she could not help but think what the king meant when he said they would ‘continue their discussion’.  
She shook her head and decided it was best to focus on the task at hand. 

Several minutes later, Tauriel heard the door open. There Thranduil stood, he had changed out of his usual robes and had on a silken sheer robe with gold filigree at the edges. Tauriel felt under dressed in her captains garb, but the way he looked at her made her forget about what she wore.

"Would you care for some wine?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Sit. You deserve to rest Captain, I've noticed all the duties you've taken on in the past lunar cycle, you must be exhausted."

"I assure you my king, I am alert and able to perform all of my tasks."  
He smirked at his captain as she took small sips of her wine. He moved closer to her and took grasp of her free hand, his thumb tracing the pale and calloused knuckles of her hand. He sat beside her on the chaise and brought her hand to his lips gently kissing her palm before moving his kisses further. 

Tauriel disregarded her glass of wine and was now completely focused on Thranduils kisses.  
His other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Once she was flush against him, he redirected his kisses to the span of her neck. His hands worked at her armor hurriedly trying to have her bare in front of him. 

Then, she surprised him. Tauriel was never one to sit idly while someone else took control. No; she took her hands and entangled them in his hair. She took hold of his head and looked him in the eyes. His pupils wide with lust, she was sure hers mirrored his. She eagerly pressed her lips upon his and pushed him so that he was laying on the chaise and she on him. She straddled his hips and heard a groan of pleasure escape his throat while she could feel his hands continuing to unlace her leather armor. He finally succeeded after a beat and let his hands sneak beneath her tunic and onto her bare skin. His fingers traced a path from her hips to her ribs taking note of every dip, scar, or smooth skin he encountered. 

“May I?” His lust filled voice asked alluding to the tunic he wanted to remove from her body. 

With a smile and a nodded, she let their lips part and allowed him to help her out of her garment. Once bare, his hands immediately moved to her breasts to caress and knead the flesh that was right in front of him. His lips found her collarbone and the soft flesh that sat below. She let out a moan of shock and delight as he continued his eager exploration of her body.

Despite the wicked distraction, Tauriel still found the clarity to remove the robe from Thranduils shoulders; while he was still in his tunic and trousers, she was gradually losing more and more clothes. His fingers now played with band of her trousers, one or two occasionally crossing the borders of the thick material. His hand found what it was looking for and with one finger he lightly traced her and felt her hips buck against his hands. Her legs parted further, granting him access to her. 

He stroked her and revelled in the wonderful sounds she was making in his ear. He entered her with one finger and then another feeling her pulsating around him. He knew she was slowly coming undone; her face was tinged pink, her mouth slightly opened with her eyes fluttering shut. He kissed and licked the flesh of her neck, collarbone and breasts only pushing her further to the edge. His fingers pumped within her and he could feel her walls tightening, ready for release. 

“Let yourself go Tauriel.” His voice hoarse with arousal whispered. “Come undone for me.”

With one more flick of his wrist, Tauriel let go and moaned into her release. He held her close as she caught her breath. This was a brand new experience for her,he assumed, so she would need sometime to recover.

Laying against his chest and breathing in his scent, Tauriel felt comforted. She was still in a daze from the feelings he had just given her, and being in his arms soothed her and gave her strength.

“Melethril nin, you were absolutely beautiful.” He coaxed as he played with a lock of her hair.

With that phrase alone, Tauriel was pulled back into clarity. The ellon she had just given herself to, was her King. Her king was already pledged and bound to another. 

“I must get back to my duties.” She reminded.

“Stay with me on this night Tauriel.” He stated.

“I cannot. My relief shall be here shortly, and we cannot be found in this manner.”  
She freed herself from his embrace and dressed herself once more. 

She ran from his chambers before he could even speak a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I will hopefully be posting another chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mellon nin- My friend  
> Titta Ellon- Little elf/young elf...I'm using it in the sense of 'little boy'  
> Herven/Herves- Husband/Wife

Despite how she felt, Tauriel knew that she had to start preventing what happened the night before from occurring again. 

That morning, she took the opposite routes that she usually took so that she could avoid any run ins with the king. She sent Legolas, her second in command to give the king the daily report, and two guards under her command had taken her night watch duties for the evening.

-

The night of the Harvest celebration had arrived, it had been two days since her last interaction with Thranduil. Tauriel was certain that tonight, there would be no avoiding his glances; she only hoped that she could appear as though she was occupied to distance herself from him. Brushing off her formal guards uniform, she went to prepare herself for the feast. Being a guard didn't allow Tauriel to adorn herself in fine silken gowns and golden jewelry like the many other ellith of Mirkwood; she had made that choice long ago and was proud to wear the forest green cape with gold embroidery. It symbolized her love and dedication for her land and her people. 

The feast began at dusk and started with the kings speech. Tauriel sat at the table designated for guards and kept her attention focused on her work. She kept an eye on the entrances of the hall and of any peculiar noises. She could feel every time Thranduil glanced at her, almost as if he was willing her to notice of his presence. Once the speech was over, Tauriel applauded along with the population at the feast. The food and drink was divine, furthering Tauriels love for Mirkwood. The hall filled with laughter and chatter as the people of Mirkwood enjoyed their evening; music filled the area and soon, herven and herves took to the floor to dance. 

After she had finished her meal, Tauriel toured the span of the hall as part of her post. She toured the hall twice before running into Legolas; he had not been seated with the other guards, due to his royal bloodline, but he still wore the formal guards uniform in show of solidarity. 

“It’s a pity you have your duties this evening, or else we could have snuck away like we used to so long ago.” He regaled.

“And cause some more mischief? Legolas, you are no longer a titta ellon, don’t you think your days of tomfoolery are over?”

“Maybe I should say the same to the elleth who just last year cut holes in the backs of my trousers as a practical joke…” He teased giving her a small smirk.

“I’m sure that elleth was justified in her actions, especially after a certain ellon placed mud in all of her boots for a week straight.”

Legolas bellowed at a loud laugh at the memory. 

“In my defense, you pushed me into the river during our one spar.”

“So you finally admit it!” She cried out in victory.

“I have no idea as to what you are speaking about. I think you've had too much dorwinion wine Tauriel; did you forget what that stuff does to you?” He teased.

She chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

“It is good to see you laughing again. You've been so distant lately, you've begun to worry me.”

“I assure you mellon nin, it is nothing worth worrying about.”

“How can you call me your friend, when you cannot share your troubles with me.”

“Nothing is troubling me, I promise. It’s just the extra duties I've taken on have held their weight on me and I've not been getting much rest.”

“If you are truly being honest then...” He sighed. “Next time let me help with some of your duties.”

“I have, but there are still many things only the captain of the guard can take care of.”

“I see. Well as your friend and as your companion in battle, you can always count on me if you need help.”

“Thank you mellon nin.”

Thranduil looked across the hall and immediately found his focus on the copper headed captain in the sea of Mirkwood elves. A frown grew across his face when he noticed how close and comfortable she was with his son. Jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach every time he saw her nudge or place her hand on Legolas. Could she really have forgotten the night they shared not so long ago? Impossible! Eldar had a fortress like memory, nothing slipping away so easily; He was sure Tauriel had not forgotten how she had come undone by his hand alone.

-

Eventually, the celebration was slowly coming to an end. Many Mirkwood eldar began making their ways back to their homes, leaving the hall to grow empty. Tauriel’s duties were coming to a close for the night, and she was on her way to her small living quarters within the palace. It was nowhere near grande as the kings quarters, but it held all that she needed on a daily basis. After tonight, she longed for a warm bath and her bed to soothe the day away. Upon entering her quarters, she began to disrobe and prepared herself for the bathing quarters within her living area.

“If I had known you were this excited to see me, I would have prepared myself.” A very familiar voice said, causing her to instantly reach for her daggers ready to maim whoever it was that decided to enter her private quarters. 

She pushed herself full force into the body and had him trapped against the wall, her dagger to his throat.

“Now now Tauriel, is that anyway to greet your king?” Thranduil smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“Such disrespect for her king!” He tsked teasingly. 

“Answer me!”

“You've been avoiding me Tauriel.” He growled into her ear. “And after I gave you such pleasure…”

“Just because you gave me pleasure, does not mean I owe you anything.” She retorted.

He smirked. The only time he was able to withstand the spark and fire of a Silvan elf was when it came from her. 

“And yet, you stand in front of me almost bare and ready for me.”

“If I had known an ambush was waiting for me, I would have forgone the bath waiting for me.”

“Go on, bathe if you must, but I will be here waiting until you finish so that we can continue our discussion.”

With a roll of her eyes, she left him to linger in her quarters. 

-

Once finished with her bath, Tauriel quickly put on her robe and hoped that in the long span of time she’d spent in the bath, Thranduil had given up and gone back to his chambers. She doubted that this was the case, but she was allowed to hope for a miracle.

Entering the lounge area of her quarters, she found Thranduil seated on the settee in front of the small fire. 

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.” He started. “Come, sit with me.” he patted the space next to him. 

She reluctantly took a seat beside him and faced him. 

“You've been avoiding me Tauriel. Why?”

“You know the reason why. What we did should have never occurred; you’re bound to our queen, your son…”

“What about Legolas? I saw the two of you together at the feast, do tell me what your relationship is?”

“Relationship?” She queried. “Legolas is my friend, he is my brother in battle, which makes what we did even more inappropriate; how can I look my best friend in the eye and tell him that I gave myself to his father?”

Thranduil looked to his hands. She was unmistakably honest, he was bound to his wife despite knowing that she had faded centuries ago. Still, the fire that Tauriel had ignited in him was on he hadn't felt in ages. He knew it was possible to feel this way again, he’d heard stories of eldar who had lost their beloved finding love once again.

“You are unmistaken Tauriel, but give me your hand.” He took hold of her palm and pressed it to his chest. “I haven’t had this feeling in centuries and I know it’s the same for you. You have ignited passion within me once more, passion that I haven’t dared to seek since my wife left this world.”

“We can’t…” She whispered. 

“If you truly do not feel the same affection for me that I have for you, then tell me to leave your quarters and we can pretend that this never happened.”

“Leave.” She murmured as fresh tears threatened to escape from her eyes. 

“I see.” He sighed. Her hands still within his, he brought them up to meet his lips and place a gentle kiss at her knuckles.

He stood and glanced at her one more time before walking towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next chapter up very soon! I am on a role with this story, so the ideas just keep coming and I can't stop writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of some angst and sadness in this chapter!

He had left her quarters, leaving her as she had told him to. Her heart ached and the tears lingering in her eyes began to fall. If she had listened to what her heart truly desired, she would have asked him to stay and she would not be sitting alone crying. But she knew what she had done the right thing by telling him to leave; she knew that eventually the pain in her heart would dull and their passionate run-ins would slowly be set aside in their minds.

For now, Tauriel let herself weep the entire night and imagined what would've happened if she had let him stay. They would've undoubtedly made love, and he would have held her in his arms while they both slept soundly. 

The next morning, she awoke to find her eyes swollen and red from her unstoppable tears last night. She splashed her face with cool water hoping that it would alleviate the symptoms. When she arrived for the morning hunt, she made sure to appear as though nothing was wrong. 

“Tauriel, are you well this morning?” Legolas asked.

“I should ask the same to you. You had too much to drink last night, I hope it doesn't affect your work today.”

“I have a good tolerance for drink Tauriel, it is one of the things my Ada taught me when I came of age.”

She gave him a nudge at his shoulder and smiled before turning away to make her announcements to her men.

The morning hunt had gone as planned. Tauriel fought the foul creatures with all of her might, using the pain in her heart as a weapon to give all of her strength. She had a minor wound on her shoulder from the hunt, but it was more than likely to heal within the next day. They had cleared the woods once more, but it was inevitable that the creatures and their nests would be back again soon. 

“You were reckless today Tauriel.” Legolas observed once she was sat in the healing quarters.

“Had I not been reckless, my men would have been the spiders’ next meal.”

“We always handle our hunts as a team Tauriel so that no one gets hurt, you took on a fight with 3 spiders and got yourself hurt!”

“I am your captain, do not undermine my abilities!”

“I’m not undermining your abilities Tauriel, I am your friend and I do not wish to see you hurt.” He replied. “I do not believe you were honest with me last night about what was bothering you, please share with me and I can help you.”

“You cannot help me with this matter, believe me.”

“Tauriel, I promise you that whatever is the matter I will always be your friend and I will never resent you or become angry.” He assured. “Look at me, do my eyes not tell the truth?”

His eyes pleaded her to let him in and help her. Legolas had a kind heart and was always the first to help whoever it was who needed it. But she could never tell him what happened between herself and his father, that would be a line she couldn't cross.

“I...I've made a mistake.” She admitted. 

“We've all made mistakes Tauriel, that is no reason to fall apart.”

“I have fallen for an ellon that is wrong for me.” She cried. “I've tried to let him go, but my heart aches for him.”

He encircled his arms around her and held her close as she wept into his chest. 

“If he has hurt your heart, than he was not worthy of your love.” 

“But, it was I who hurt his heart.” She replied. “He wanted to pledge himself to me, but I turned him away because it would have been improper for us to be together.”

“There, there.” He sighed into her hair. “This pain shall pass, I promise. If it was meant to be, then by the valar it shall happen again.”

She nodded and sat in his arms, thankful that she had a friend like him. She had not told him the full truth, but enough so that he knew what was bothering her.

-

Thranduil had heard the news that Tauriel had been wounded during the hunt in the morning. He made his way to the healing quarters to check on his captain despite what happened the night before. She was an important part of his kingdom, and loosing her as captain would be a major loss for the kingdom. 

He walked in to the healing quarters, to find his son with his arms around her. He was comforting her weeping form that shook as the tears fell.

“You have me as your friend Tauriel, I will help heal your heart if you’ll allow me.” He heard Legolas promise the elleth.

A small pang of jealousy hit him, but the hurt in his chest was far superior when he saw her broken down. He understood why she had turned him away last night; it would be seen as improper if he had taken a new lover, and the silvan captain no less. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the eldar would say about her, the captain in pursuit of the king. She had called his son her brother in battle last night, their relationship would cause a great rift between father and son as well as between friends. Nonetheless, his heart still craved her and he could not stop his feelings for her.

“Captain, Legolas told me that you were injured in today's hunt.” He greeted once he noticed that the pair had separated.

“Yes Ada, Tauriel proved to be a capable warrior today and kept us from becoming a meal for the spiders.” Legolas mentioned.

“That is the reason why she has become captain, she has always been one who cares for her land and for the eldar of Mirkwood.” 

“Thank you, my lord.” She murmured. 

“The healers have said that you should be ready for your duties in two days time and they recommend that you rest in your quarters for the time being before returning to your captains duties.” He informed. 

“I can take on your duties while you recover.” Legolas offered.

“Thank you.” She replied. 

“Do you need me to escort you back to your quarters?” Legolas inquired.

“No thank you. I can manage on my own.” 

Standing up, she left the father and son in the healing quarters.

“I’m worried about Tauriel Ada.” Legolas murmured once Tauriel was gone. “She was reckless today and I do not wish to see her hurt again.”

“Nor do I.”

“If I find the bastard who hurt her, I will kill him.” He grumbled. 

“What do you speak of Legolas?”

“Tauriel has confided in me of a personal matter of hers.”

“Tell me son, perhaps I can help.”

“She told me that she has fallen for an ellon who is not appropriate for her. He’s hurt her heart and she his, and she feels as though she is broken.”

“Why must you kill him if she has hurt his heart in return?”

“Because it is his fault. If Tauriel said that he was not a proper match for her, he shouldn't have pursued her, then she would not be hurting.”

Thranduil pondered over his sons rationalization. His son made sense without knowing the entirety of the truth, but that didn't mean he wanted his son interfering with this matter; especially since this matter led directly back to him.

“I would advise you to not look to far into this matter.” Thranduil began. “I doubt that Tauriel would be happy if she heard you threatening a life.”

“I have know Tauriel for centuries, I do not wish to see her hurting anymore.”

“Yes, but will causing violence truly heal her?”

Legolas shrugged. “It would make me feel better knowing that this ellon is no longer around to hurt more ellith.”

“I see.” Thranduil sighed in defeat. “I suggest you go tend to the captains duties while she is resting.”

“Yes Ada.”

Thranduil was now left alone to ponder the consequences. If Legolas were to find out the entire truth, what would happen between him and his son? Their relationship was already strained, adding this would probably pull them further apart. Would Legolas blame him or Tauriel for this? He was sure he could handle his son becoming angry with him, but he didn't think he could fare hearing words of anger directed at Tauriel.

With his thoughts floating in his head, Thranduil went back to his chambers hoping to find a solution in everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, but it's very light and not to crazy.  
> Translation:  
> Mib nin- Kiss me...this could be wrong.

A month had passed and it felt like life was slowly becoming normal again. Tauriel still felt a pain in her heart every time she saw Thranduil, but she had improved on hiding her emotions. Legolas had kept his promise and often stood by her side in show of support for his friend despite not knowing who Tauriel was heartbroken over. For the month, Tauriel had focused her mind on her work, giving her little opportunity to think of the king. She hadn't truly been alone with the King since the harvest feast, so there had been no opportunity for them to rekindle their romance; however the most difficult moments had been the nights. When Tauriel lay in bed, her mind would race to Thranduil. How he would still look at her with a spark of passion in his eye. She could sense that his feelings were still the same, and putting their romance behind them was damn near impossible for him. 

She remembered how he bore his emotions to her, feeling his heart beat fast beneath her palm mimicking her beating heart. She tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep with the memories still running rampant. In the past month, she had tried everything to shut off her mind. She would have a steaming bath to relax her muscles and mind, a glass of wine, or an extra long training session, but nothing eased her.

Tauriel threw off her covers and left her quarters. She had no care that she wore her leather boots she often wore in the field beneath the light dressing gown and sleep tunic. She needed to clear her mind, and the courtyard was the perfect place to do so. She recalled often sneaking out and lying among the grass and flowers after her parents died and she'd become a ward of the realm. Lying among nature was soothing, feeling the grass under her palm was her solace. 

Entering the courtyard, she found her favorite tree and set down the blanket she'd brought out with her. Laying beneath the tree, she stared up at the branches and leaves being swayed by the winds. She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze rustle the branches. 

-

Thranduil had relieved his guard for the evening despite his reluctance and set out for the night. He entered the courtyard only to find who he was trying to clear his head of. There, under the oak tree, laid Tauriel. Her skin glowed in the moonlight as she donned a short sleep tunic, a dressing gown, and brown leather boots. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and a serene smile across her lips. 

“My beautiful Tauriel.” He whispered to himself.

He walked closer to the oak and stood close to her.

“May I sit with you?”

“My lord, what are you doing here? Where is Callon?”

“I relieved Callon of his duties for the night, I needed time alone to think.”

“Then perhaps I should go.”

“No, stay.” He urged. He took a seat beside her on the blanket. He noticed her cover her bare legs with her dressing gown as she sat up.

“I haven’t spoken to you in very long.” He murmured.

“We spoke yesterday when I gave you my weekly report.”

“Yes, but we spoke of evil and war, you also had two guards with you.”

“Have we ever spoken of anything else my lord?”

“No, but I wish we had, you make me want to see and believe in the beauty our world has.”

She turned to look at him as he stared out at the lush greenery. His hands were placed at his sides, palms in the blanket. Slowly, she placed her hand beside his, feeling the slight warmth of his pinky finger against hers. She noticed his head turn to look at her, outlining her features with his eyes. 

“You told me to leave.” He whispered.

“I was wrong.” Grasping his hand with hers, she placed at her chest. “Do you feel how my heart beats for you? You've ignited passion within me that I've never felt before, I know it’s the same for you.”

“What about Legolas?”

“He’s my friend, and he’ll understand when the time comes to tell him.”

“How about…” He began.

“Mib nin.” She interrupted, her face centimeters from his.

He placed his hand in her hair and pulled her to his lips. She moved to sit astride his lap pushing herself into the kiss. 

“We shouldn't be doing this…” He tried to reason with her. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I want this with every fiber of my being. I've thought about this every night since I made you leave.” She whispered against his lips. “I want to feel your touch Thranduil, and your touch only.”

He kissed her with a fevered passion, tasting her sweet lips and tongue on his. His hands searched until they found their place beneath her sleep tunic. He savored her warm skin and her sighs hoping that this would not be the last time he touched her. 

Her hands mimicked his and crept beneath his robe to find his bare skin. She dipped her head to trail kisses from his jaw to his chest. She kissed every inch of skin from his lips to torso and received approving growls in his throat. She could feel him grow harder beneath her, her curiosity and arousal growing, she opened his robe and took him in her hand and stroked him. He grunted her name causing her to repeat her actions. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her; instead, he flipped them over so that she now lay beneath him. His fingers traced a path along her inner thigh until they found her center. She ground herself against his hand letting him feel her readiness for him.

“Are you certain you want this Tauriel?” He asked. “Because there is no turning back for me, if you change your mind about us once we do this, my heart will not be able to bear the pain.”

“I am absolutely certain about this, I only wish to be with you.”

He smiled and slowly entered her feeling her walls around him. He thrust gently once he knew she was ready and took in her sighs and mewls with every thrust. Their bodies fell into a rhythm all their own as they made love under the stars. 

-

They laid in each others arms, Tauriel with her head on his chest, eyes closed with content. 

“We should probably return to my chambers soon.” He sighed.

“That would probably be best. We wouldn't want any wanderers catching us in this position.” 

“Come now, this night still isn't over.” He stood offering his hand

She stood and took his hand and followed him.

The rest of their night was spent making love. Neither had felt happiness like this in many centuries, and they would make certain that nothing came between them.

When dawn arrived, they were locked in an embrace. Thranduil’s arms hugged her close to his chest so that he could feel her every breath. Tauriel slowly wiggled her body and tried to escape from his arms.

“Why must you leave?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Because it is dawn and I am the captain.” She replied. “If I don’t leave now, I will be caught leaving your chambers and I’ll be wearing a sleep tunic to morning formations.”

“That would make me the happiest soldier in the realm.” He coaxed as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

“How about the other ellyn in my guard? How do you think they would react if they saw me that bare?” She teased.

“If they were to even think of you in that manner, I will banish them in an instant.” He growled. “You are mine only to think about.”

“I am only yours to think about. And no one else will cross my mind but you.”

“I know, but I still don’t want to let you go. You've brought happiness to my heart once more.”

“I will be back tonight.” She promised kissing his lips. “For now, I really must go.”

“Go. Be safe please.”

She smiled kissing him one last time before leaving his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Naneth: Mom  
> Titta Elleth- little elf/little female elf/little girl  
> Melin Le- I love you  
> Meleth nin- My love

Thranduil and Tauriel met up nearly every night the following fortnight. Thranduil enjoyed waking up to Tauriel asleep in his arms. Often, when he would wake before her, he would take the time to watch her breathing, or count the scars and freckles that scattered her skin.

“Do you always watch me sleep?” Tauriel mumbled.

“Only when I wake before you.”

“That’s a little strange.”

“You look so calm when you sleep; such a difference from your waking moments.” He teased.

She shoved against his chest. “That’s no way to speak to you lover.”

“And that’s no way to treat your king.” He responded. “I could have your head for that violence.”

She laughed at his teasing and kissed the spot where she shoved him. “Does this make it any better?”

“It does, you are a brilliant healer Tauriel.” He growled into her ear as his fingers danced a trail along her bicep. He felt a small groove and realized that another scar resided upon her flesh.

“How did you gain this scar?”

“Hiding in the trees from my tutor. I tore my dress and my skin that afternoon all because I did not want to practice my reading.”

“My rebel.” He chuckled. “And this one?” He pointed out the scarred flesh that ran from her rib to her hip. 

“The night I lost my parents.”

“Do you remember much from that night?”

“I remember the darkness, the smells. I remember my naneth shielding me with her body to hide me from the orcs. I remember the fire and how it hurt.” She recalled. “I remember waking up in the healing quarters and seeing you and you telling me what happened.”

“I remember that too. You were just a titta elleth when they brought you to the palace. The guards told me that you were the only one to survive, although you were barely alive when they found you.” He added to the memory. “I knew that I had to take you in, I thought of how if it were my son in that position, I would want him to have all the help he could receive.”

“I am grateful that you took me in and let me grow here.”

“As am I. Little did I know that you would change every part of my life.”

She leaned up and kissed his lips. 

“Dawn is to arrive soon.” She stated. “I’ll need to return to my quarters soon.”

“I know. This is always the most difficult time…” He sighed. “I wish I could hold you in my arms for the entire day and not let you go.”

“I would be happy to remain here, but I am the captain, and I have my duties.”

“I know. I shall wait for you to return to my arms.” He said kissing her. “Melin le.”

“Melin le.” She returned.

She left him underneath his covers and went to her quarters to prepare for morning formations and the hunt that was to take place that afternoon. 

-

That afternoons hunt was supposed to be a standard clearing out of nests and creatures. However, that afternoon, Tauriel and her guardsmen encountered a company of dwarves who were close to becoming the spiders meal. After ridding them of their weapons, they were taken to the palace to be questioned by the king.

Once the dwarves were in their cells it was dusk, Tauriel went in search of Thranduil. She not only had to report today's occurrences as captain, but she had not seen him since morning. She knew that Thranduil detested dwarves as many eldar did, but Thranduil’s hate differed from the rest. He had a personal hatred for the dwarves that resided in the dungeons of Mirkwood. 

Slowly, she entered the chambers. She could hear his pacing and his robes swishing along with the motions. She stopped herself, and took a deep breath.

“I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?” She heard him ask.

“I was coming to report to you.” She replied making her walk out from the shadowed steps.

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past?”

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source…” She suggested.

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task.” He ordered.

“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?” She tried to reason with him.

“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.” He asserted his final command. “Legolas said you fought well today. He's grown very fond of you.”

“I've told you this before, Legolas thinks of me only as a friend.” 

“Perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure.” He said. “He cares for you.”

She moved closer to him despite the fact he had distanced himself from her. Placing her hand on his face, she moved his head to look at her.

“Look at me, do you not see the love in my eyes? That is the love I have for you.” She promised. “If your son’s feelings have changed for me, then I have not encouraged them.”

“I know meleth nin. This day has been a difficult one, and I seem to have taken it out on you.”

“It was not your intention to. Come, let us lay and forget about this day together.”

He let her lead him to his bed and let her remove his heavy robes, not noticing the soft third set of footsteps inside his room.

“Legolas told me a dwarf made advances on you…” He teased.

She shuddered at the memory. “I’m certain crass remarks are a natural way for dwarves.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that I should check his trousers as he could have a weapon still hidden inside.” She replied. “I told him that there was nothing in his trousers.”

Thranduil chuckled at her spark. From the day she entered the palace, Tauriel had left nothing but surprise in her trails. Whether it was the way she spoke or her composure, she was different from the elf maidens of Mirkwood.

“Tomorrow is Mereth Nuin Giliath, Will you have your duties that evening?”

“I didn't originally, but Legolas and I have taken the duty of guarding the cells during the feast.”

“Such a pity, I was eager to see you dressed your silken gown.” He teased. “I need you to be careful with them Tauriel, dwarves are vicious and wild.”

“You need not worry, I am capable of handling them. I will also have Legolas at my side in any case.”

“Even so, now that I've had you in my bed and held you in my arms, I do not wish to ever part with you.”

“And you never shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the night of the party and off we go into DOS and BOFA world. No worries, this story is going to have so much Thrandiel and some Legolas and Tauriel stuff as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short update for you all. There is some smut, but not too much. I feel like I have a smut writing quota, because once I write something I'm really proud of for a story, then I can't write any more. Also, there is tiny bit more of Legolas/Tauriel scenes in here as they are my Brotp and I love writing out their friendship.

Tauriel did not like missing Mereth Nuin Giliath. This was her favorite celebration, but her duties as guard came first, and she would have to spend her evening guarding dwarves and hearing the celebration from afar. She and Legolas Ventured down to the dungeons, neither one eager to watch dwarves all evening. 

“Callon said he would bring us food and wine once the King’s speech is finished.” Legolas reminded.

“I’ll make sure to take one of his patrols in return for the favor.” She replied. “Mereth Nuin Giliath is my most beloved celebration, “ have only good memories of it.”

“I know. I remember last year you drank me under the table.” He recalled.

“An elleth out drinking you is nothing to be ashamed of Legolas.”

“I never said I was ashamed. it was a surprise, that is all.” 

“So you say, but I clearly recall you not speaking of it for months.”

“Let us start our patrol, and then perhaps later we can have a rematch.”

“We shall see.” She said with a laugh. 

They parted ways, Legolas taking the top tier of cells and she taking the lower tier. She walked past a few cells before she noticed the tallest dwarf, Kili held a stone in his hand.

“The stone in your hand, what is it?” She questioned.

“It is a Talisman.” He explained “A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone...they will be forever cursed!”

She looked at him with apprehension and was set to turn and leave him with his stone.

“Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise.” He admitted.

“What promise?” She asked intrigued with the dwarf.

“That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless.”

“Are you?”

“Nah.” He replied playing with the stone before it slipped through the bars.

Tauriel kept it from escaping too far and returned it to its owner. “I’m sure your mother will not want this out of your sight.”

“Thank you.” He replied in gratitude. “Sounds like quite a party you're having up there.”

“It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.” She explained. “It is my favorite celebration of all.”

“And what do the elves do on this feast?”

“There is music and wine. When I was little, I would sneak away and go outside to see the stars myself and bask in the moonlight. Sometimes I still do when I need the solace.” She reminisced, her last venture beneath the stars was the night her and Thranduil made love beneath the stars and the moon. She would never see the night sky without the memory of that night ever again.

“I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky.” Kili reminisced as well. “I wish I could show you, you would have truly enjoyed it.”

“I’m sure I would have.” She returned. “The moon and the star will always hold a special place in my heart for many reasons.” She took a seat beside his cell and listened to him speak. This was the first time in her life she had ever spoken to a dwarf who wasn't enraged or trying to fight her. She was sure that had he been an elf, she would've been lifelong friends with him; from just one conversation, she could tell that he possessed a kind heart, one that could heal many.

-

That night after her patrol, Tauriel entered Thranduil’s chambers to find a small tale of food and wine saved over from the feast.

“I thought that you would be hungry and in need of a drink after being stuck with dwarves all evening.”

“Thank you meleth nin.” She said as she pecked him on the lips. She decided against telling him of her enlightening conversation with Kili and how she had become friends with the dwarf prisoner in the dungeons below.

“Sit, enjoy your meal.” He commanded.

Sitting at the table, she took a small sip of wine. “Did I miss anything special in my absence?”

“You missed your King’s speech.”

“I wonder how I’ll ever repay him…”

“I can think of many ways.” He said grasping her hand and placing a kiss on her palm. “You’re not eating, are you not hungry?”

“Callon brought Legolas and I food during our post.” She admitted. “But I thank you for thinking of me in my absence.”

“I will always be thinking of you meleth nin. How I wish I could have had you in my arms for a dance....”

“What would the others say if they say the king dancing with a lowly Silvan elf?”

“You are not a lowly Silvan elf; you are the captain of the kings guard and you are the one who holds my heart and my love.”

She leaned over to reach his face and kissed his lips. 

Their passion soon overtook them and they were soon peeling off robes, tunics, and cloaks to feel the warmth of each others skin. He moved them over to the closest column and hoisted her up so that one of her legs could wrap around his waist before plunging into her. She arched against him and leaned in to spread an array of kisses from his jaw to his chest. With every thrust, he could feel her buck her hips against his and her center pulling him in deeper.

Their night ended in a tangle of limbs in his bed, both spent and high on each others passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up within a few days, and I'm just going to say this now....it's a pretty good one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along fast in this story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made sure to make it a nice long one for you all. The next chapter should be up within a few days!

Tauriel slept tucked beneath Thranduil’s arm; her head on his chest and her arm draped across him. She didn't need to be up early this morning, but she still took full advantage of her time and even brought a change of clothes to keep in his chambers when she needed them. She had grown so used to sleeping in his arms, that on the one or two nights she fell asleep in her chambers, her sleep was not restful. She loved feeling his warm body embracing hers and his hands entangled in her hair. 

Tauriel woke to find Thranduil still asleep, dawn breaking and bringing light to the realm . She stayed in the same position wanting to keep that moment for a little longer. She felt him stirring and waited for him to wake so she could kiss him before she left his chambers. She looked at his face, the spell had long faded into the night and his scar was as visible as the sun in the sky. She had only seen his scar once before, Thranduil never letting her see it on purpose in fear of her reaction. In truth, she still found him beautiful regardless of the marks on his skin.

“Do you always watch me when I sleep?” He parroted her. 

She grinned and kissed his lips in response. He pulled her so that she could lay on top of his body, her legs on either side of him. He held her close and kissed her until they both needed a breath to their lungs. She felt him harden beneath her; grinding her hips against his, she heard a growl escape from his throat.

“Tauriel, you are treading dangerous ground.” He warned.

He saw a spark in her eye as she repeated her actions and nipped at his throat. He flipped them over so that she was underneath him, eager to retaliate. He dropped his hand to trace a path along her inner thigh. Hearing her gasp was a kin to music in his ears. His hand found it’s desired spot as he traced her opening finding her ready for him. 

“Please, I need you now!” She gasped with every touch.

However, their pleasure was interrupted by yelling intruders. 

“My lord, they have escaped!” 

Thranduil stopped his rhythms and turned his head to find the intruders faces, Callon and his son. Thranduil reluctantly detached himself from Tauriel to hear what the commotion was about. He could see Legolas frown at the scene in front of him, before he quickly regained his composure. 

“My lord, my captain, the dwarves have escaped! We must catch them immediately!” Callon continued despite the redness of embarrassment in his face.

“I will be there in two minutes time.” She promised her fellow guardsmen, to which they both nodded in response before leaving the pair. 

Tauriel frowned and moved from the bed. She had not intended for Legolas to find out about herself and his father in this manner. She quickly dressed herself and grabbed her weapons before setting out to leave.

“Tauirel.” Thranduil called to her. 

She turned to face him, worry etched on her face.

“All will be well.” He assured.

“I hope you are right.”

He smiled and kissed her lips. “I am. Go, we can meet later.”

“Melin le.” She said softly.

“Melin le.” He returned.

-

She left his chambers and exited the palace. When she arrived to the river, Orcs were surrounding the dwarves and the elves. She fired off several arrows, each hitting its target. She fought orc after orc, completely disregarding the escaping dwarves. 

she fought the final Orc, bringing her blade to his throat before Legolas stopped her.

“Wait, we keep this one alive!” He commanded. 

They made their way back into the palace, both taking a hold of the Orc scum in their hands.

“Ada nin?” Legolas questioned as they walked in.

“We can speak of this later.” She replied. 

“Very well. Once we take this scum to my father, we can discuss this further.”

They entered the Kings throne room and set the Orc in front of Thranduil.

“Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth.” Thranduil spoke holding his sword to the neck of the Orc.

“You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves. Why?”

“Not thirteen, not anymore.” The orc grimly smiled. “The young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon.”

“Answer the question, filth!” Tauriel commanded. Her heart had stopped once she had heard that Kili had been struck by the poison arrow, but she still tried to mask her worry for her dwarf friend.

“I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!” The Orc growled.

“I would not antagonize her.” Legolas warned.

“You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!” She threatened, her blades swinging in her hands close to striking the Orc.

“Enough! Tauriel, ego!” He commanded. 

She immediately frowned and looked up at him. She saw the anger in his eyes, but turned and left. She went straight to the guards quarters and restocked her weaponry, before leaving the palace. Anger and worry had been surging through her veins, her friend was on the brink of death, she could not pretend and remain aloof of the situation.

-

Stepping around the dead Orc, Legolas followed his father. He had many questions to ask his father from this mornings encounter.

“Tauriel, ada?!” He exclaimed.

“Ion-nin, I’m sure you are upset.” Thranduil began.

“Yes, I am upset. What about my nana? Did you forget about her?”

“I could never forget her. Your naneth will always hold a special place within my heart and my memory, and I will always love her. But, I also love Tauriel. She has healed the pain I carried for so long and has taken away the anguish I have felt since I lost your mother.” He explained. 

“How can you love another when you say that my nana still holds a place in your heart?”

“It is possible, Ion-nin. I've read many accounts of eldar being widowed and then finding another to love many years after. It is rare, but not impossible.”

“Then if it is possible for a widower to love once more, I am happy for you; but you recall Tauriel’s pain in the past moon?”

“I do, and I deeply regret causing her such pain.”

“Good. If you hurt her once more, there will be no forgiving you.”

“I have already promised her of where my heart lies.” He assured. “I only wish for her to be happy.”

“Good. I shall go find her and tell her that I’m not angry with her.”

“Thank you son. I am glad to have your blessing.”

“Do not be fooled father, you do not have my blessing yet. Once I know that Tauriel is truly happy then I shall give my blessing.” Legolas said before leaving to find Tauriel.

When he arrived at her chambers, he found it empty and devoid of his friends presence. He ventured outside the palace, to find his friend running along the river.

“Tauriel!” He called out as he caught up to her. “Where are you going?”

“You heard what that Orc said, the dwarf will die!”

“It is not our place Tauriel!” He pleaded.

“I do not care, if it is not our place!”

“I saw the way that dwarf looked at you Tauriel. What does that say about your feelings for my father?”

“Do not be mistaken, I love your father with all of my being, but how can I live with myself if I let an innocent being die?!” 

“He is a dwarf!”

“But does he not have blood that runs through his veins, or a heart and a soul? I spoke to him, and he has a kind spirit. He told me that he promised his mother he would return to her; what kind or mother would I be if I let someones child die?”

Legolas’ eyes widened. “Tauriel, are you with child?”

“It is too early to know, but I have sensed the changes with in me. If I am with child and I let him die, I would be bearing this child filled with guilt rather than love.”

“Then go and save him. I shall keep this news between us, but I will tell my father that you have gone.”

“Thank you mellon. Please give him this.” She said handing him a piece of parchment. “So he knows the truth of why I left.”

Legolas nodded. “Please be careful Tauriel.”

She nodded and then continued to run the path to the dwarves.

-

Legolas returned to his father and gave him the note. He saw his fathers face fall in despair and worry. 

“Ion-in, you need to bring her back to me.” He ordered. 

“But you read what she said…”

“Let her save that dwarf, but bring her back to me soon after! I cannot lose another…”

“I will ada.”

“Thank you, now go this instant.”

Legolas nodded and left for his quest. He had two close to his heart that he needed to protect, three if Tauriel was indeed with child. He followed the path he remembered Tauriel taking, aiming to reach laketown by nightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a little while since my last update hasn't it? Any ways, here is where I feel like it's starting to get good. Since this is an AU of the Hobbit movies, I have changed up a few things just so that my plot would make more sense. I will be back soon with another chapter, and this time I'm 90% sure that I actually mean it.

Legolas arrived to Laketown as nightfall hit. He easily found the house where the dwarves had taken shelter, meaning he was closer to bringing Tauriel home. When he found her, she was binding the leg of the injured dwarf. He could see that the healing was finished, and all that remained was for the dwarf to recover and rest.

“Tauriel, it is time to come home now. You've healed the dwarf, you have no more obligations.”

“I am staying until morning to see how he recovers. I've never healed a morgul poisoned wound before, I may have done it incorrectly.”

“Tauriel please, my father has favored you for 600 years, you are his captain. If you don’t return, I fear you will cause him too much pain.”

“We shall leave at dawn once I know he is recovering well.” She maintained.

He knew he wouldn't change her mind, so he took the compromise. “Very well, come dawn we shall travel back home.” 

“Thank you Mellon.” 

He walked over to the makeshift bed where the dwarf lay resting. He was impressed, as a member of the guard Legolas was also trained in minor healing in the case one of his comrades was injured in the field, but Tauriels abilities far surpassed his from what he could see. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Orcs invading the home and attacking. He was immediately ready to fight and fought in tandem with dwarves. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Tauriel taking the children to safety, but when more Orcs entered, Tauriel was ready with her daggers and fought off as many vile creatures as she could. 

The house was in shambles after all the Orcs had been defeated, but the children were safe and none had perished . Tauriel gave Legolas a knowing look; it was impossible to leave while the town was in immediate danger. Orcs were openly attacking and there were many innocent lives at stake. 

“We shall ride to Gundabad at dawn.” Legolas ordered. 

“I agree Mellon. If we do not, then we may never know what vile creature lurk.” 

“Are you okay to fight?” He asked recalling her earlier confession.

“I am. I told you that I am not fully certain that I am with child, it is only a hunch.” She assured. “I am fully able to fight.”

He gave her a nod, but still knew he wanted to keep an eye on her just in case.

They awoke before dawn and prepared for their journey. Tauriel checked on Kili one last time before leaving, satisfied with how he was recovering. Her new friend would live to see many more days, now she could only silently pray that everyone would remain safe.

“It is time to leave.” Legolas called to her.

“I’m ready.” She replied adjusting her daggers and shouldering her bow and quiver of arrows.

He mounted the single horse and then helped Tauriel up behind him. The journey would take half of the their day counting any stops or if they ran into any trouble. Both knew that they would encounter many stops along their travels; the darkness of middle earth was only growing and in their quest to stop the growing evils, they would encounter those partnered with evil set only on removing them from their path.

When they had reached Gundabad, they remained hidden behind rock and smoke. As they scouted the Orc stronghold, Tauriel could see the sadness in Legolas’ eyes.

“Gundabad. What lies beyond?” She inquired.

“An old enemy. The ancient Kingdom of Angmar. And this fortress was once it's stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories, forged their weapons of war.”

“ A light. I saw movement.” She whispered.

“We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age our people waged war on those lands.” He recalled. “My mother died there. My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory, nothing.”

“Your father has spoken very little of the queen, but he has told me that the pain is still fresh.” 

“He is different with you than he is with anyone else.” He mumbled. 

He was still bothered by the relationship between his best friend and his father. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Tauriel; they had spent nearly every waking moment together, she was his confidant and truest friend. But, he could also see the happiness that Tauriel and his father had in the past few weeks, and he only wanted their happiness. 

The pair had waited behind the stone boulders until night fall. They could smell the stench of Orc, putrid and rotting in their nostrils. 

“Our army will be in position by dawn. The attack will be sudden and swift!” They heard the first Orc announce. 

Their language was foul and built of hate and anger. Whenever Tauriel heard the language of the Orcs, she felt the violence and anger, she could feel the fire on her body once more.

“The fools! They have forgotten what lives beneath these lands. They have forgotten the great Earth-eaters.” Azog replied.

“If we are going in we should move now.” She suggested, her words were cut short by bats flying, bringing a shroud of darkness. “They are swarming.”

“These bats are bred for one purpose.” 

“For what?” she whispered

“For war.” He replied darkly.

“We must warn the others.” 

“We may be too late - hurry!”

They made their way back to their horse and rode as fast as they could back to warn the men and the dwarves of the impending attacks, but only found the decimated ruins of Laketown surrounded by the light of dawn. Smaug had set fire to the town forcing all of the surviving townspeople to evacuate and leave to Dale. Bard the Bowman had defeated the dragon and the survivors were safe for now, but Tauriel and Legolas knew that only more doom was set to come. 

They traveled further into Dale in hopes of finding Bard to give him the warning. Meanwhile Tauriel could only think of the Dwarves and the halfling residing inside of the mountain; she’d heard what the Orcs had said about the earth-eaters and what they had planned. She wanted to keep as many as she could safe, but it seemed like a winless fight. 

The sun had now reached it’s point in the sky and the Mirkwood army had reached Dale as well with Thranduil most likely at their head. 

“My Prince, my Captain, the King would like to have word with you.” Feren announced once he saw the pair. 

There was already a tent set up and ready for battle plans to be made. At the head of the table stood Thranduil along with Bard and Mithrandir. 

“Hir nin, you called for us?” Tauriel greeted.

The relief on his face was evident when he first laid eyes on his son and his lover. The news of Smaugs attack was fast, and one could not help but believe that only ashes remained their loved ones.

“You've managed to escape the fires. How?”

“Tauriel and I rode to Gundabad. The Orcs are planning an attack and are due here before nightfall.” Legolas informed.

“We also encountered swarms of bats at Gundabad. They are ready for war and they do not intend to stop until evil has reached every mountain and shore of Middle-earth.” Tauriel added.

“The dwarves were warned about what would happen if they should enter the mountain. They did not heed any warnings, and what is to come could have been avoided.” Thranduil replied.

“It could not have been avoided.” Tauriel argued. “Evil has been lurking in our forest for many moons prior to the company of dwarves returning to the mountain. Just imagine if they hadn't risen the dragon yesterday, our cities and our forests would have been engulfed in flames just like Laketown.” 

“That is enough Tauriel!” Thranduil ordered. “I do not need your foolish emotions clouding our path!” 

“My path is not clouded my lord. You placed me as captain of the guard because you knew that I would stand to protect the realm and not leave any fallen behind. What you’re insinuating is that the evil that is to come is deserved!”

“Enough!” A third voice shouted silencing the argument. Mithrandir the wizard stood tall in presence showing his wisdom over the three others that stood inside the tent. “We must all fight against the powers of evil. If we are united, then we can overcome this formidable opponent; but if we continue to fight amongst ourselves, we will only perish.”

“I am going to fight in this war regardless of what you believe is right or wrong. Banish me, throw me in your dungeons, do what you like, I am going to help end this evil!” Tauriel exclaimed.

“If Tauriel shall fight than I will too.” Legolas ended. “Do as you’d like Ada, but not joining this fight against evil will only end with your guilt.”

He followed Tauriel out of the tent in show of solidarity. 

“You didn't need to follow my words Mellon.” She said as soon as they exited the tent. 

“I know, but it is my choice to fight in this war and you were right before, it is our fight. I would not be able to live knowing that I've let an entire population perish.” 

“You truly possess a kind heart Legolas, it is what makes you a good soldier and an even better prince.” She replied placing one hand on his shoulder. 

“Your words are very kind Tauriel, but you have been leading me towards this path. It is you who possess a kind heart, you care for every good creature, man, dwarf or halfling in the land and you only strive to help. You’d make a wonderful queen and an even better mother.”

“I don’t think either will be happening Mellon. Your father I’m sure is quite cross with me now.”

“He’ll reconsider his choice. You've changed his outlook in the past, I’m certain you can do it again.”

“We shall see. For now, let us make our plan for battle.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next chapter guys! All italicized parts are flashbacks by the way. Also I didn't write up the entire battle scenes only because we all watched the movie and know what happened. I decided that it would be better to write about something a little different. Hope you like it!

Tauriel wept over Kili's body. He'd spent his last breaths consoling her while she tried to save him. He had known that death was near and still he thought of her, he was kind until his very last breath.

_"Do you think that in another life you could have loved me?" She recalled his dying words._

_When she had nodded, he held her hand lightly. "Then I'll wait for our next life together."_

_"Hush Kili, you will not perish today. The healers are on their way."_

_"It is far too late. Do not weep for me, you must remain strong." He consoled._

_"It is not too late. You'll recover, I promise."_

_"Tauriel, I want you to forget that promise and make me a new one."_

_She nodded and listened to his words._

_"I know that I am dying, you cannot change that. Promise me that you won't blame yourself for my death." He slurred, death approaching quickly._

_"I promise."_

_He gave a pained smile and groaned at the excruciating pain in his body. She sat with him until she felt his hand go limp in hers and his breath no longer visible in the frosty air._

She looked up to see Thranduil standing and watching her mourn the loss of her friend. Anger seethed within her knowing that it was his fault that Kili was dead. Had he decided to fight right away perhaps this could have been prevented.

"Meleth nin, we must get you to the healers tent."

"No. Do not touch me! I cannot stand the sight of you knowing that the coldness of your heart caused this."

"Tauriel, you know I had no hand in this."

“You did, it was your hatred that let them die!”

_Tauriel and Legolas had finished their plan of attack. They would ambush the orcs at Ravenhill and save the dwarves and the city of men. Before they could make their way to Ravenhill, the battle had broken out. Tauriel’s heart leapt when she saw Thranduil leading his army; he had followed her words and was fighting for an unselfish cause._

_The duo ran to the battle beside their people. The Battle of the Five Armies as it would later be called exploded around them; the clanging of swords and daggers rang before their ears, the grunts of soldiers putting forth all of their effort to fight against an evil._   
_But the unity could only be kept for so long, Tauriel witnessed two deaths before her eyes. Two of her guardsmen gone before their time. She would have to tell their wives and children that they had fought against evil, but an untimely end._

_There had been a lull in the battle; each of the armies regrouping before more dark creatures were to arrive. Both Legolas and Tauriel knew that this would be the time to move to Ravenhill as they had seen Fili, Kili and Thorin making their way up to the location unaware of the ambush of Orcs waiting._

_As they moved away from the Elven army, Tauriel noticed the large group retreating at the word of the king. They were abandoning the battle so quickly as if the fight for good was not worth their time. Tauriel ran to face Thranduil in hopes of changing his mind and making him and the army stay._

_“You will go no further.” Tauriel shouted as she stood in front of his elk. “You will not turn away. Not this time.”_

_“Get out of my way!” He roared._

_“The Dwarves will be slaughtered!”_

_“Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal.”_

_Tauriel’s blood rose with anger. Her king would gladly let lives die because of their mortality. She could not stand for this; she drew her bow and arrow and pointed it straight to his face._

_“ You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you.” She yelled. She could no longer believe that she could ever love someone so cold and cruel. What she had experienced with him could not have been love if this was how he would act when danger was surrounding them._

_“What do you know of love? Nothing. You think it is love and bravery that you are ready to give your life to mortals who could care less about an elleth? Are you ready to die for it?”_

_He struck clean through her bow with one slash of his sword. The shock ran through her body, would she be the next object to be sliced with the sword? Would her end be met by the hand of her lover?_

_“If you harm her you will have to kill me.” Legolas intervened breaking the intense glares between the two. “I will go with you.” He promised Tauriel leading her away from the standoff with the king._

She walked to the healers tent with Thranduil following close behind her. Her injuries had tallied up for she had taken a fight against Orcs twice her size. She had been thrown against stone boulders and had the breath taken from her, her face and hands had lacerations and dripped with her blood leaving a trail along her walk.

She was certain that she had several bruised ribs as well as a concussion, she also favored her left leg as she had fallen on her right and it could not take too much weight. Still, she was adamant that she would make her way to the healers tent with no help, especially if it came from the king. He had tried to aid her to the tent, but each time he put a hand on her, she would shake him off violently, telling him she did not want to be near him.

Thranduil understood why she was upset. He had seen how much she cared for the dwarf and how close they gotten in such a short time. Having a friend ripped from your arms left pain and suffering. This had been one of the reasons he had placed her as captain, she had a good heart and was able to know when others truly had kind hearts as well. That was what she must have seen in the dead dwarf.

He hoped that her words of anger were merely her grief talking. Perhaps once they were back home, they would recover and return to their previous habits. For now, he would let walk into the healers tent alone and have the solitude she desired.

-

Inside the healers tent, Tauriel lay back on the cot as the healer Oreliel worked on her injuries. The first was her concussion, as it was the most important injury. The concussion had been minor, according to Oreliel, and she would only be left with a headache and some sensitivity the next morning. The next injury to be he healed were her ribs, her torso was patched with forming bruises along one side. Oreliel placed her hands on the spot to feel the damage that had been caused.

“Wait!” Tauriel exclaimed before Oreliel could start the healing.

“What is the matter Captain?”

“I fear that I may be with child, would the healing disrupt the pregnancy?”

“No, it would not Captain. Healing would only strengthen the child growing and keep him or her in good health.” She explained. “Shall I check you for signs of pregnancy before I start on your ribs?”

Tauriel nodded. Oreliel pressed her hands on to her belly and began her examination. After several moments, Oreliel was finished.

“Captain, it seems that you were mistaken, you are not with child. I've seen it happen to many ellyth your age; once they've pledged themselves to certain ellon, their bodies prepare for carrying children even if there is no pregnancy.”

“You’re absolutely certain I didn't lose the pregnancy from my injuries?”

“I am certain Captain. If you had lost the child, you would have felt the loss in your heart.”

She nodded and let her continue with the healing. She was relieved that she was not with child; her and Thranduil were no longer on good terms, and the darkness over the realm was only beginning. She didn't want to bring a child up with the panic and fear of war looming. If she were to be a mother, she wanted it to be when there was peace in the realm as well as peace with her partner.

After Oreliel had finished, she had ordered that Tauriel remain in the healers tent overnight to fully recover her leg and head. Her ribs would certainly take longer to heal, as she had two fractured ribs and one bruised that could only heal on their own.

The Eldar army would be prepared to leave by morning, and she would no doubt be joining one of the parties that would be first to leave. For now, she only tried to rest before the long journey tomorrow.

-

The sun rose that morning filling the sky with beautiful colors. The beauty of the morning could not overpower the death filled lands, but still brought hope to many. Oreliel had woken Tauriel to check on her injuries once more before it was time to start packing the camp away.

Her leg and head were still sensitive, but bearable to use. Her ribs on the other hand were still painful. She was unable to turn her body or bend in any direction, breathing was also difficult and brought a sharp pain through her torso every time she took a deep breath. She would without a doubt be off duty for a long while before she could train again.

She stepped out of the tent keeping her pace slow as to not agitate her injuries. The groups of soldiers, healers were already starting to pack up the tents and supplies and prepare for the journey home.  
"Captain, I was told you're leaving with the first group." Callon approached her.

"I was not aware. When do they leave?"

"In 10 minutes time." He replied. "Come, we must hurry."

She followed him to where the first group waited.  
The king as well as several other guardsmen and a few healers were among the first party making the journey home.

"Captain, I see you've made it. Healer Oreliel tells me that you have suffered grave injuries and that you must remain rested."

"My head and leg have healed fine, I am able to put in my whole effort."

"Nonsense, I shall not risk the life of my captain. You shall ride with me on my horse to avoid any further damage."

She quietly groaned. This was his way of keeping her close to him despite the fact that she had no desire to be near him. Because he had made the rest of the group aware of her injuries, if she refused his aid she would seem disrespectful to her king.

"Thank you my lord." She replied.

He stood beside his horse and helped her on to the saddle before climbing behind her.

During the ride, he kept his arm around her waist to keep her steadied. He could smell the remnants of the woodsy and floral scent left by the bath oils in her hair. He didn't know when he would smell the mix again, so he held it in memory for the near future.

"Are you well?" He checked in. Riding with broken ribs was painful even if the pace was slow and despite having his arm around her there were moments where the ride had jostled her.

"I am fine." She replied. "When you spoke to Oreliel, did she mention my injuries?" She inquired. The healers were bound by the king to share all of the health information of guard members to the king; Tauriel needed to know if she had shared that Tauriel feared that she was expecting.

"You suffered a concussion, a sprained knee, 1 bruised rib and 2 fractured ones, as well as a dislocated shoulder which you tried to keep hidden."

"It was a minor injury that I've fixed myself previously, I didn't think it was necessary to spend time on something so small."

"Tauriel." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Meleth nin, I only want you to be well. I don't know what would happen to me if you were the one who died yesterday.."

"Well I didn't." She interrupted him. "And I would prefer it if you ceased calling me that."

"Meleth..." He reasoned

"No. To you I'll respond to Captain." She insisted.

"You act as if it was I who killed that dwarf."

"His name was Kili, he had a kind soul, and it was your actions that lead to his death."

"Tauriel, it was not my actions. The orcs were already planning an ambush on Ravenhill. His death was inevitable."

"No it wasn't. You could have sent a few guards to assist us, but your hatred blinded you."

"Is that how you see it?" He replied. "I am the king of the realm, my duty is to protect the people of my kingdom. I had already lost so many soldiers in the battle, I wasn't going to risk more the lives."

She remained silent, unsure of how to respond to him.

"Perhaps I was wrong to put you on as captain. Had I known you would be so insolent, I would have kept you as lieutenant guard and ignored all of the recommendations."

The rest of the journey was a silent one, both angry at one another.

Once they arrived to the palace, Tauriel walked as fast as she could to her quarters. The stresses of battle as well as the stresses from the king weighed down heavily on her. She needed to sit in the hot bathing pools and loosen her muscles and the tension.

She shed all of her tears as she sat in the hot bath. She wept for Kili, the new friend she had lost. For Legolas, the best friend, brother-in-arms, and confidant who had left for the north, for Thranduil, the lover she had let go of, and for herself, she was unsure of what lay ahead for her. She was scared and lonely just as she had been all those years ago when she had first entered the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's another chapter! This one took me forever to write, I'm pretty sure I have 4 different versions of this chapter, but this version was the winner. I hope you like it!

One month had passed since Tauriel had arrived back to the halls of Mirkwood, in the time that had passed she was taken off of active guards duty because of her injuries. Her days were mostly spent in her Captain’s study and her evenings with Callon, who she had grown closer with since Legolas had left.

Callon had become her new confidant. She would share her worries and nightmares with him, he had Legolas’ humor as well as a kind spirit. He had helped her through her grief of Kili's death as well as the many deaths of their fellow guardsmen. There was still pain when she thought of the many lives lost that day, but she no longer felt crippled by the hurt.

She had avoided contact with Thranduil, still angry at his words and actions during the battle. Their separation was not without difficulty. She had grown so used to sleeping beside him that her nights were filled with restless sleep. Despite her missing him, she knew she couldn't forgive him so easily. He had been too selfish and cruel that day and it would take much longer than a month for her to let that go.

Tauriel woke that morning feeling somewhat rested. Her ribs were healed and there was less pain in her body. Today she was set to visit the healing quarters to see if she could finally return to active duty. She had never been one to remain sedentary and her body craved to train once more.

She sat on the examination bed and let the healer Malrin examine the injuries. Some spots still felt a little tender to the touch, but overall it was manageable and she was able to do physical activities without unbearable pain.

"Captain I cannot return you to active duty I'm afraid." Malrin advised.

"Why not? I am healed aren't I?"

"You have healed very well Captain and normally I would return you to active duty, but in this case I cannot." She replied.

"Then let me know why you are denying my request?" She demanded.

"Captain are you aware that you're with child?"

"I beg your pardon?" She replied. "But that's not possible."

"You are four weeks gone in pregnancy. "

"After the battle, I had Oreliel check to see if I was with child and she said that I wasn't."

"When was the last time that you were intimate?" 

She thought back, the night before she ran off to Laketown her and Thranduil had shared a bed for the last time. That had been four weeks and five days ago.

"It was four weeks and five days ago." She finally said.

"At the time you were checked, it must have only been four days after. It takes up to a fortnight to properly know."

The information still didn't comfort her. She had already set her mind that she wasn't with child and was happy with the fact. But now her life had been turned around. 

"Malrin, I know that it is against your duties, but I need you to do something for me."

Malrin looked at her in shock, clueless as to what she would say next.

"I know you are bound to inform the king, but I beg you to refrain from doing so."

"Captain why would you have me do such a thing?"

"I would like to tell the father first and have it come from my mouth rather than the kings." She lied.

"Understandable Captain. I will wait to tell the king, just let me know once you've told the father.”

She nodded and set off back to her quarters. She walked through the halls still completely shocked. She was carrying Thranduil’s child, she would become a mother. She had to find a way to tell Thranduil of the news, even if she had no desire to speak to him. As the father he had the right to know of the news. 

She returned to her quarters and lay in her bed pondering about the imminent future. She could barely remember the childhood that had been taken from her, but she still had a few faint memories of her nana and the happy moments she’d had. Perhaps she too would be a good mother, but her greatest worry would be that her child would be born during a period of distress. Callon had kept her apprised of all of the hunts and the growing darkness of the forest, it seemed that the evil was growing with no light at the end of it’s path. What if she were called in to battle? What if she perished and left her child motherless? Could Thranduil handle raising another motherless child? 

-

One week had passed since her discovery, and she had yet to tell Thranduil of the news. She had however decided to tell Callon of the news first. She knew that he would be serving as the interim Captain while she took her leave so telling him first would give her some time to train him on her duties. She also knew that Callon was aware of her previous relationship with the King, and he would not ask too many questions when it came time to tell him. 

Tonight she would be meeting with him at her Captains study so that she could tell him the news. She paced the small quarters, nervous to tell him the news. Despite her close friendship with Callon, she wished that Legolas were here. He would have known how to advise her on how tell his father, he would have also been at her side calmed her nerves. 

"Meeting with me in private...have I been removed from the guard?" Callon teased walking into the study.

She gave a half-hearted smile and let him sit.

"Tell me what is the matter Tauriel, you've been distant in the last week." He continued. "Are you well?"

"I am well Mellon. It's just that I've been given shocking news." She replied.

"Whatever the news is, I will help you in whatever way you need."

"I'm glad, this is why I chose to tell you first." She took a deep breath. "I've learned that I am with child."

"With child?" He replied. "How is that possible? You were terribly injured in battle..."

"According to the healer, it was too early on for any damage to be done." 

"So we'll have a new little prince or princess roaming these halls...does the king know?"

"No. I've asked Malrin to keep the news to herself, he needs to hear it from me."

"Why tell me first? I appreciate the trust you've placed in me, but the king should have been the first to know."

"I know, but I needed to tell my friend first. You're also going to have to serve as interim captain while I'm on leave and I figured that it would be better if you learned all of my duties as soon as possible."

"What an honor Tauriel." He grinned at the news. "Then, as your friend I will stand by your side and help you if you shall ever need it."

"Thank you Mellon."

"How far gone are you, if I may ask?"

"Five weeks gone." She replied. 

 

-

Now that Callon was aware of her pregnancy she spent most of her days with him. Most days, they spent preparing for him to take over as captain, but when they had time to spare, Callon would always make sure that she was well. He had become the brother that she’d never had, always taking care of her and lending himself to whatever she needed. 

Thranduil had noticed the new found closeness between Tauriel and Callon in the weeks that had passed. He saw them numerous times walking together and chattering, meeting in the library late at night, or having their meals together. They were nearly inseparable, but for the most part Tauriel seemed to be happier with Callon by her side. Perhaps their separation was for the best; he’d always wanted Tauriel to be happy, even if that meant it wasn't with him. However, he still felt the pangs of jealousy run through him every time he saw the pair together. 

“It’s been two weeks Tauriel, you need to tell the king.” Callon advised as he seated himself across from her.

“Shhh. I told you we must not speak of this around others.” She looked over her shoulder in paranoia. 

They were currently seated in the library going over old maps. They’d never spoken about her pregnancy outside of her study before, and she was scared that they would be heard.

“You've had three weeks since you've learned of the news yourself. Is it not suspicious that you've still not returned to active duty despite being fully cleared?”

“Perhaps I've recovered physically, but not mentally…” She replied. “Perhaps, I’m still mourning.”

“We all lost someone in that battle and we've all been mourning, and yet the rest of us have been cleared for active duty.” He reminded. “You can’t continue on making excuses Tauriel.”

“I know Callon, but I’ll tell him soon I promise.”

“That is what you said when I last brought it up.”

“Well then you should stop.” She scolded.

"He needs to know Tauriel." He repeated.

"I know, believe me I do. But I'm not ready to speak to him yet."

"I don't agree with it, but I'll stand by your side regardless."

"Thank you Mellon. And I promise I will let him know soon, it'll be impossible to hide it once I start expanding."

"You can always blame it on too many desserts, I've noticed you've become more gluttonous in the passing weeks." He teased.

She gave him a shove to the shoulder in warning before returning to their work.

-

Another week had passed and Tauriel still hadn't told Thranduil of the news. However, that was to change in a few minutes. She had waited until the evening to walk to his chambers, she had wanted no interruptions when she was to tell him, and the nights were the only times when he didn't have eldar coming to him.

She reached the doors of his chambers and greeted Admar, Callon's replacement as night guard. There was a drop in her stomach, which she knew were her nerves filling her.

"I need to speak with the king." She said to Admar.

"Yes Captain!" He replied opening the door. 

She walked in to see the king at his desk with a glass of wine. Being inside of the room brought back many feelings, but she tried to keep her past emotions out of the way for now.

"Captain, what brings you to my chambers at this hour?" Thranduil asked in surprise. 

"I wish to speak with you in private my lord." 

"Admar, you may take a break if you please." He ordered.

"As you wish, your majesty." He replied leaving the pair alone.

"We are alone now, you may speak freely."

"I have come to inform you that..." She paused before taking a deep breath. "I've come to inform you that I am with child."

His face fell at her confession. She couldn't tell if he was angry or apathetic.

"Well then, my felicitations to you and Callon. I'm sure you will make wonderful parents." He finally spoke.

"Callon is not the father of this child, my lord. You are." She corrected.

"Are you certain? I've seen you grow quite close with him in recent weeks."

"I am eight weeks gone in pregnancy, that clearly shows that you are the father of this child." She assured. "You are the only one I've been to bed with..."

They stood in silence. Thranduil not fully sure how to take the news that he would be experiencing the joys of fatherhood once more.

"I've already chosen Callon to take over as interim captain I my absence. His training is nearly finished and I will make the announcement within the next fortnight." She explained.

"Good, he is a fine choice for captain." He replied. “Have you been well recently?”

“I have been well.” She affirmed.

More silence took place between them. How different it was now compared to the previous months. They used to be able to hold endless conversations, only sleep or their duties interrupting them, but now it was if they were complete strangers.

“If that is all my lord, I shall take my leave now.”

“Yes, of course.” He replied. “Please be safe Tauriel.”

“I will.” She replied. She gave a short bow before turning to leave his chambers. 

He stood in the same spot once she had left. He was shocked at the news, but a thrill ran through him. He would be a father once more; although if he were honest, he had never planned on more children. Before his beloved had passed, neither had wanted to expand their family, both were perfectly happy with their one son, but now as the news sunk in, he was filled with joy.

That night, he was barely able to sleep as the thoughts of his new child ran through his head. He was so excited to hold a little bundle in his arms again. Fatherhood was one of the best things in his life and now, he would be getting a second chance at it. He never believed that he had failed Legolas as a father, but he did deeply regret the distance that had grown between them after his wife died. This time, he would be sure to be there for his child at all times; he would also rebuild his relationship with Legolas and prove to himself that he was a good father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to say this; first, I know very little about pregnancy and motherhood. With that being said, I know even less about Elven pregnancy and parenthood, so I'm fairly certain a lot of this is going to be made up from my own head and other stories that I read. So, if you're not happy with something that I've written on the subject, I apologize. However, this story is based off of a fantasy novel and movie, so I'm not too worried about accuracy about certain things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I apologize for the length of time between chapters. Unfortunately I'm working on getting my Masters which had eaten up a lot of my time. Also my laptop ended up crashing on me and I lost a lot of my work. I ended up buying a new laptop in hopes of no more trouble. 
> 
> Any ways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took a few liberties with information, but I felt it was needed for the sake of the story. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully it won't as long of a wait as this one was.

Tauriel had reached 20 weeks in her in her pregnancy. Over a month had passed since she told the news to Thranduil, and although they had not spoken, Tauriel knew that he was keeping watch on her. She would often hear the footfalls of a guard following her throughout the day.  She had yet to see a guard at door of her quarters, but she was certain that would come in time.

-

In the weeks since learning of the news that he would soon be a father again, Thranduil made his best effort to interact with Tauriel, but he was always met with silence or reluctance wherever he approached her.

The news of her pregnancy had spread across the palace now that she had taken her leave, and along with it came rumors; most just curiosities or misinformations, but some were outright cruel and hurtful. Thranduil had heard some rumors which claimed that the paternity of the child was not of elvish blood but that of a dwarf. Others claimed that it was his son who fathered the child, but among all of the rumors, it was agreed that Tauriel was a harlot.

To go to bed and to conceive a child before one was bonded was a rarity for elves, and the very few who were found to have consummated a relationship outside of the bonding ceremonies were ostracized.

Thranduil dreaded the thought of Tauriel having to endure such cruelty, he knew they could silence the rumors  if he came forward as the father and if they married, but he wasn’t certain Tauriel would agree to his proposal. She had always been headstrong, spirited and stubborn. He knew that by normal means she wouldn’t marry on a whim, so to marry to silence rumors was perhaps less likely. But he hoped that her maternal instinct would agree to protect their unborns reputation.

That afternoon, he walked the palace corridors partially in search of corridors; she had become better at avoiding him and getting rid of the guard he’d placed to keep watch on her. Still, he wanted to meet her face to face so that they could make peace before their child arrived.

When he came upon the library , he could hear her hushed laughter and that of Callon. He frowned despite knowing of their close camaraderie was only based on mutual friendship and through the bonds of battle; knowing that she was sharing her thoughts and her secrets with Callon made his heart ache.

He walked into the room and noticed Callon stand right away.

“Hir nin.” He greeted with a bow.

“Captain, I see that you are well.”

“I am my lord. I’m glad to see that my king is in good health and spirits as well.”

“How are you faring in your new role?”

“I’m faring well; it’s difficult taking the place of a well loved captain like Tauriel, but she has been a wonderful teacher.”

“Tauriel is indeed a wonderful captain. I’m glad she has helped you take on her duties during this time she needs.”

The trio grew silent, Thranduil eyeing Callon suspiciously.

Reading the hint, Callon turned to Tauriel.  “Tauriel, thank you so much for your help and advice. I think I shall take my leave now if it’s alright with My lord?”

Thranduil nodded. “I’m sure I will see you soon Captain.”

The pair were alone now, Thranduil made his attempt to talk to her.

“You and Callon are quite close.” He stated.

“Now that Legolas has gone, he’s my only remaining friend.”

“There is no need to explain your friendship.” He replied in attempt to deny his jealousy. “Have you been well?”

“I have.” She replied shortly. She was still attempting to avoid him, which gave him more reason to talk to her.

"I never knew you were a reader..." He said looking at the small stack of books by her side.

"I never had the time before."

"I have not seen you in many weeks it seems."

"I have been occupied with making sure the guards are in able hands."

"How have you adjusted?"

"It's been difficult, I've grown used to rising early to start the morning drills, but now that I'm on leave I've had to find other ways to hold my time."

"You've grown since we've last spoken..." He said quietly looking at her more rounded abdomen.

She placed a hand on her belly; it was true, her body had expanded and rounded out in the last few weeks.

"May I...?" He asked with his hands reaching out.

She nodded and let him place his hands on her belly. She had barely felt the babe move, and when she did it was very slight flutters at the bottom of her belly.

"Has he been active?"

"Not very much, Malrin says it is still much too early for me to feel all of the movements. Perhaps in a few more months it'll be more prominent."

He nodded and kept his hands on her belly. This was the first time he had touched her since their journey back to Mirkwood, and he wanted to savor it.

"Tauriel, I wish to apologize." He began.

"What for my lord?" She responded.

"I've heard the rumors that have been spoken about you. If I hadn't said those words to you at the battle, this wouldn't have happened."

"If they wish to spread or believe false rumors then that is their prerogative. As long as you and I know the truth, I'm fine."

There was a beat of silence, before he moved his hands from her belly to grasp her hands.

"Tauriel, I believe we should marry." He finally spoke. "It would halt the rumors and our child would have the security of having his adar and naneth together."

"Marrying me to stop rumors is not wise or desirable." She replied. "I will not marry you because we conceived or because you want to stop gossip. Thranduil, we haven't spoken to each other in many weeks; many months ago if you would have asked me, I would have gladly married you because it would have been out of love. That is no longer true..."

"You are wrong Tauriel, My heart still loves and desires you."

"Then we need to rebuild what was damaged. Perhaps, if we're able to fix our problems, I'll be more open to the option."

"I see..."

"Don't take this as rejection. In my heart, I still love you, but my mind knows that we would not work well if there are still underlying issues. I want our relationship to be strong again, and that will take time and work."

"Then rebuilding the damage we shall. I would like to invite you to dine in my chambers this evening."

"That is a good start. I would love to dine with you tonight."

-

Tauriel stood in front of the mirror observing her reflection. The taupe gown that once easily flowed over her body now fit snugger; her rounded belly was easily distinguishable through the layers of fabric and the neckline of the gown revealed the other parts of her that had too grown in pregnancy.

She had ten minutes before she would have to meet Thranduil in his chambers, and her nerves had been growing. She was ready to make peace with him especially for the sake of their child, but they had grown apart after the battle and she knew it would be a long road before they were happy again.

Finally, she had left her quarters to make her way to the kings chambers. The ball of nerves within her kept growing with each step she took. She felt some flutters begin in her stomach, unsure whether they were from the nerves growing inside of her or from her child moving.

When she reached the chamber doors, she was greeted by Admar.

“Captain, are you well?”

“I am Admar, thank you. Is the King inside?”

“Yes Captain. He ordered me to let you in once you were to arrive.” He informed as he opened the chamber doors.

“Thank you Admar. How is Callon faring as Captain?” She asked waiting to enter the chambers.

“Callon is a very capable captain. However, we are all eager for your return.”

“Hearing that brings me a lot of joy. I’m eager to return as well.”

She gave him a smile before finally entering the chambers. Once inside, she was met by a large table already set with food. Thranduil stood waiting for her beside the large chair .

“You look lovely tonight.” He greeted.

“Thank you my lord.”

The first half hour that passed was mostly filled with silence. They would each steal a glance of one another when one wasn’t looking.  After another fifteen minutes of silence, Thranduil decided that he’d had enough.

“When I asked you if you were well earlier, I expected to hear more from you.” He began. “I would like to know what I’ve missed.”

She still remained silent, trying to regain the comfort she once had with him.

“I recall that when Legolas’ naneth was pregnant with him, she was often ill. I remember she was bed-ridden for a full moon cycle because of the illness…”

“I haven’t experienced any illness. The healers believe it’s because of my active nature. My body is already strong enough to handle the needs of carrying a child.”

“I’m happy to hear that you haven’t experienced any discomfort.”

“As am I, but now I worry for the birth; if I haven’t experienced any discomfort now, then surely delivering this child won’t be easy.”

“The birth of a child is never easy.” He replied.

“Fortunately you are not the one who will have to birth this child.”

“I am grateful to you then. Having the chance of fatherhood once more has filled me with joy.” He smiled. “I look forward to cradling our babe in my arms.”

She smiled at his response. When she had told him the news of her pregnancy, she had left so quickly that she barely made time to gauge his reaction. She now regretted telling him in such a clinical manner and forgoing the chance to discuss their situation.

“I admit, I’m rather frightened to be having a child.” She replied. “I was young when I lost my nana that I have scarce memories of her.”

“I believe you’ll make a wonderful mother.” He assured.

“Thank you.” She replied. “I have enjoyed our time tonight. If we are to continue to make peace, we should continue evenings such as this.”

“I agree. I shall invite you to dine with me every night from here on out.”

“Thank you my lord, I accept your invitation.”

“Thranduil. Please call me Thranduil.” He obliged. “We are to have a child together, calling me by my given name seems more appropriate.”

She sighed, but agreed nonetheless. She was still wary of their relationship, but she knew she had to make an effort so that they could make peace.

**  
That night, when she returned to her chambers she smiled at the progress they had made. She wished for his friendship once more and it now seemed that they were close to regaining that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of time between updates! Here is a short chapter for you guys. I've been hit with terrible writers block making it really hard to get any writing done! I think now that I've gotten past this little bump in the road, I'll have a bit of an easier time writing, but who knows...

Trust. It was a short word, but a concept that Tauriel found difficult. She had always kept a small circle of friends she knew she could trust and in her line of work, intimate relationships were far and few between, so those were scarce. It was why her situation was made much more difficult. At one point, she trusted Thranduil with her life, but now she felt unsure and unsteady around him.

She knew that Thranduil was making an effort with her. He openly shared his day, his feelings, and his frustrations, something she knew was difficult for him; but there still stood a wall around her that shielded her from moving forward and making amends.

They had spent nearly one month dining every evening together in his chambers, but she still felt a great deal of distance between them, which she already knew was her fault. The minimal effort she put in kept them apart, but the small voice of doubt in her head told her that she was right to keep the relationship at arms length for the safety of her and her unborn child.

This morning she sat alone in her quarters. Laid out on the settee, her dressing gown open to reveal her rounded abdomen. Watching her changing body had become her morning routine, and now that her roundness had become more pronounced, she had grown fond of running her hands along her belly knowing that her child was safely growing inside of her.

A knock to her door had taken her away from her thoughts. She closed the dressing gown and opened the door.

“Good morning Hir Nin.” She greeted.

“Tauriel Good morning.” He greeted in reply. “Are you well this morning?”

“I am, thank you. Please come in my lord.”

He smiled and entered the quarters. Looking at the settee by the fire, he couldn’t help but think back to when he made his feelings for her known. That night had resulted in unhappiness and pain, but eventually worked itself out. He could only hope that they could once more work through their pain and anger.

“What brings you here this morning.”

“I needed to let you know that I’ll be unable to dine with you for an indefinite amount of time.” He informed.

“Oh…” She sighed. Had he suddenly changed his mind about want to be involved on their childs life?

“I am to meet with the Kings Bard and Dain. There are treaties to discuss now that we are working to become allies.”

“Do you need me to come along?”

“No, your place is here at the palace.” He replied before seeing her face growing angry. “There has been news of many attacks from the darkness...Orcs, spiders, the darkness is growing and I want you to be safe here.”

“But will you be safe?”

“Callon and Admar will be accompanying me as well as a few other members of the guard.”

“Callon and Admar were trained under my direction, I trust that they will do well to guard you.”

“That is the very reason why I chose them.” He agreed. “I was hoping that since I’m leaving so soon, we could have breakfast together...unless you’ve already eaten.”

“I have already taken my breakfast, but this babe is never fully satisfied.”

He chuckled. “I have to apologize then, for all of the sons in my family have always had large appetites even in gestation.”

Smiling at his humor, she waited while he opened the door of her quarters to allow a trolley of foods to be escorted in by a valet.

He sat opposite from her trying to give her enough space. Despite his best efforts, Tauriel was still nowhere ready to open up to him further. It saddened him, especially when he thought back to how their relationship had been. He recalled every night they spent talking into the wee morning hours, and how she would share every little thing that was on her mind. Now, however, she purposely kept them in as a protective method. Still he merely accepted that this was her way of dealing with their situation, and despite it’s hardships, at least she was sharing some things with him.

-

“Before I leave, I feel like we need to discuss some things…” He brought up in the midst of their meal.

“What needs to be discussed?”

“The ever present rumor of our child’s paternity.” He replied.

In the past month, nothing was more popular than Tauriel and her pregnancy. Everyone had speculation as to who fathered her child, and every rumor was false.

“I feel that is best to come forward with the fact that I sired this child.” He continued.

“Do you really think that’s good idea?” She asked in apprehension.

“It would be good to put the rumors to rest. I don’t like the words that have been spread about you.”

Her reputation was the last thing on her mind. In fact, her pregnancy had crushed the little remnants of her reputation, and she no longer cared what was thought about her. What worried her most was the safety of her child. It was her child who was sired by the elven king and if the information fell into the wrong hands, it would be her child who would be in danger.

“Would it be safe for him?” She asked. “If I accepted to reveal the news, would our child be safe?”

“Yes. It would mean that you would have a sentry at your door as well as protection at all times. Callon and I already discussed several plans of action when it comes to your protection.”

“You’ve already planned this then…”

“I have. I don’t want to worry you, but Callon has come to me with word of threats that have passed about you.”

“What kind of threats?”

“Minor threats…”

“I need to know what kind of threats have been made!” She insisted.

“Your pregnancy has come as a shock to our kingdom, as you know it’s a very rare occurrence...Callon has spoken of Eldar who wish to do harm to you…”

“And by you admitting to being the father of my child will help quell the threats?”

“Not entirely, but if it is known that you are carrying a child of royal blood, it would be seen as treason if any harm were to come to you or our unborn.”

“I accept.” She immediately agreed. “If it protects him, then I will do anything to do so.”

“Thank you. I will have the documents drawn up and I shall make the announcement this afternoon when I hold court.”

“Thank you for telling me, it makes me feel safer being more aware of the situation.”

“I always want to keep you and our child safe. You’ll have a sentry at your door immediately, and as a precaution you will have a guard to follow you around...He won’t be too close, but close enough to prevent any danger.”

“I’ll admit that knowing I’ll have a guard does make me feel incompetent, but I know it is in the best interest for our child.”

-

That afternoon, Tauriel like the other subjects attended the daily court held by the king. She felt the stares and heard the whispers, filling her with worry over her safety. She knew that no one would try to harm her in such a large crowd especially in the presence of the king, but now that she knew of the threats made against her, she was much more aware of the present danger.

Thranduil sat on his throne, every air of regality present. Everyone was silenced by sound of the clearing of his throat.

“It has come to my attention that ever present danger of the forests have increased greatly. I am to venture out to meet with Kings Bard and Dain by nightfall to arrange a treaty as well as an alliance to protect our lands. We must prepare for the darkness that is rising by remaining vigilant and remaining inside of these walls. Although we have had the protection of our palace in the past, it is of great importance that we remain here to prevent attacks from such dark creatures.” He spoke to the crowd.

After the battle, Thranduil no longer kept the truth of the dangers from his subjects. He knew that keeping them apprised of the situations would provide a greater trust in him.

“Finally, before I take my leave, I have an announcement to make.” He began. “In this present time of darkness, a silver lining has been found in the form of a new birth. Our former Captain has been blessed by the Valar and is carrying our child. Though we have not yet been bonded in matrimony, this child will be my future heir as well as your future king.”

The gasps and whispers grew rampant and Tauriel now felt all eyes on her.

“Tauriel, please join me at my side.” He ordered.

She obeyed and walked up the many steps to stand aside his throne.

“As Tauriel is carrying my child any rumors, threats or attacks on Tauriel will be seen as treason against the the throne and will result in banishment or death.”

Tauriel threw him a look of shock. She hadn’t expected him to threaten the population with execution, and now grew worried. Eldar were loyal and faithful, but there was always going to be a small rebellious population; if Thranduils speech was seen as a foreboding threat, a rebellion could be started putting her in imminent danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thanks to all of the amazing comments I've received. You guys make me feel so incredibly motivated and your positive words just makes me want to write all of the time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, my apologies you guys! Of course school and work have really been keeping me busy. I also had a bit of writers block. However, I am currently writing the chapter to follow this one, so it should be up quicker than before. In this chapter, shit gets real but good things happen as well.

Thranduil had only been away from the palace for under a week, however, Tauriel was filled with a worried. Being out in the forests was dangerous, even for Thranduil who had centuries of training and strength. The uneasy feeling would not rest and remained in the pit of her stomach. Even with Callon and Admar, two of her best Ellon with him, she could not rid herself of it.

She tried to focus her attention on her pregnancy, it was a joyous occasion and she wanted to remain in high spirits for the sake of her child. Since the truth had come out about the paternity of her child, she'd heard less of the cruel whispers that had previously filled the corridors. They had been replaced with whispers of how she was special and was chosen by the Valar to carry the child of great and worthy blood.

_'How quickly opinions change.'_ She thought as she sat in the King's quarters. Due to her condition, she was now allowed to use the King's personal quarters. It gave her some privacy and peace of mind, as only the King and guest's he had personally invited in were allowed in these quarters.

She tried to settle into her seat and read her book, but she could not find comfort despite being seated in a large stuffed chair.

She felt some more flutters in her belly from her child, sending a smile to her face.

"Did you want your nana's attention, baby?" She cooed as she rubbed her bump.

Impending motherhood was a beautiful experience for Tauriel. Each day, she discovered something new to make her love pregnancy even more. Her child's movements were growing stronger as the weeks passed, making her more excited to meet her child.

"My darling, I can't wait to meet you." She whispered before returning to her book.

* * *

 

Another week passed with no word from Thranduil and his party. Tauriel was still worried, but attributed it to her pregnancy. She had grown more anxious now that she was pregnant, and would begin to stress at any situation.

She sat on the floor by the fire in her quarters trying to stretch her body. She didn't want to lose her flexibility and strength because she was carrying, so she had made it her goal to stretch every day to keep her form.

Of course, it only became more difficult as the weeks went by and she grew rounder.

This morning was different; Tauriel was taken out of her mind by a knock at her door.

When she opened the door, she found Callon standing before her. He appeared to be weary; most likely exhausted from the journey he'd been on. His forearm was bandaged and he had several slight lacerations on his face and neck.

"Callon, mellon! You've returned!"

"I have Tauriel. Unfortunately, I'm not here to exchange pleasantries." He replied somberly.

"What has happened mellon?"

"The journey was a difficult one. As you know the outside is a dangerous place now...so much darkness everywhere. We've lost Admar on our return..." He began. "He was riding ahead of the group as he is the better scout of the group. He was ambushed by a pack of Orcs...he died protecting our King."

Tauriel felt her heart grow heavy with sadness. She had trained Admar when he first began his time with the guards. He was the youngest on the guard, but he had great courage and possessed a good heart.

"I have more news Tauriel." Callon continued. "It is news of the King. He was gravely wounded on our journey as well. He was struck by an arrow...a morgul shaft."

Her breath grew short, as the anxiety attack began to grow. She felt light headed, but she didn't want to sit. Not yet, she needed to see him.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the healing quarters. He's been put into a deep sleep by the healers."

"I need to see him." She began to hyperventilate.

"Tauriel, please calm yourself first. It won't do you any good to strain yourself." He replied before guiding her to the settee.

"No, I need to see him!"

"And you will, but you need to breath and calm down first." He tried easing her. "Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth."

She tried to follow his directions, but the panic and stress was too much. Her world went black.

When she awoke, she was in her bed with Oreliel at her bedside.

"Lady Tauriel, thank goodness you've woken."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A half an hour. How long have you been having these attacks?"

"This was my first one. Callon told me the news of the King."

"I see. I am very sorry my lady, however it would be best to keep your stress levels to a minimum. Stress affects the mother and the baby and we wouldn't want either to be taken ill because of stress."

"I understand. When will I be able to see the King?"

"The healers are still working on him. Perhaps tomorrow, you'll be able to visit him."

* * *

Tauriel barely slept through the night. She couldn't help but think of Thranduil and his state. Would he survive this injury and see their child's birth? If he did survive, would he be the same?

Still, she dressed and made her way to the healing quarters.

"Lady Tauriel we were expecting you." Malrin greeted. "Are you well?"

"I am. May I see the king?"

"You may, but please be gentle with him. He's still under the deep sleep draught. The poison traveled very far into his system and he still needs to detoxify his blood before he can properly recover."

"A full recovery is possible then?"

"I am optimistic that it is. However, understand that the king is much older than any of us. His system may be weaker than other eldar. His recovery may take longer."

She nodded and followed Malrin to the chambers holding Thranduil. She kept her breathing in control as soon as she saw him laying. He was so pale...his skin was always fair, however now he looked chalk white.

She sat at his bedside and watched his shallow breaths.

She remained at his side for the rest of the day. Only taking breaks when Malrin or Callon urged her to eat or walk and stretch. She needed to be by his side. She would have slept beside him in a chair, but Callon had caught her and forced her back to her chambers.

The next day after a little bit of rest, she returned to the healing quarter. Once more she sat at his bedside. His breathing was still shallow and his pallor still chalk white.

"Hello Thranduil. I've returned again." She said softly. She let her hand meet his and entwined her fingers in his. "I need you to get better...so does our child. I cannot go through this without you."

* * *

The next fortnight went on the same way. She would sit at his bedside and talk to him, and urge him to return to her. Her anger and mistrust towards him seemed to vanish in the fortnight. She could no longer hold on to her grudge when he was fighting for his life.

"Hello my love." She greeted his resting form. His pallor today was a little better. He no longer looked chalk white, instead the blood beneath his skin seemed to flowing better and bringing color back to him. His breathing was also better. It was still weak compared to normal, but he was no longer struggling to breath.

"You're beginning to look so much better. I hope that you wake soon. Our child is moving so much more. He's so strong, just like his ada." She took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly hoping that their child would move. A series of kicks from the baby. "See, he knows his Ada already."

There was still no response, but Tauriel knew that he heard her; his condition wouldn't be improving if he was unable to hear her.

Once more at noon, Callon took her away from the healing quarters so that she could eat.

"He's improved." Callon observed.

"He has. It gives me hope. I don't think I could handle losing him."

"Let's have lunch and then I'll let you return to him then."

They ate together in the dining hall of the palace as they had been for the past two weeks. In the beginning, Callon had to force Tauriel to eat, however now she was eating normally, if not more. She no longer looked weary as she had in the first week, and he was glad that his friend was taking care of herself.

Once they finished their meal, they returned to the healing quarters to find a very enthused Malrin.

"Malrin, what is it?" Callon asked.

"It is the king, he has woken." She exclaimed. "He's asking for you Lady Tauriel."

Tauriel beamed and followed Malrin to the private quarters. When she entered the room, she saw Thranduil seated upright with the support of cushions behind him.

She gasped and rushed to his side eagerly giving him a kiss.

"Thank you for returning to me, my love." She whispered after breaking their kiss.

He kept her face close to his, cradling it with his hand.

"I will always return to you meleth." He returned.

She had tears of joy in her eyes. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed his voice and how she actually loved him until he was nearly taken away from her.

“I’m so sorry.” She said when they were finally left alone.

“What for?” Thranduil asked.

“For being so cruel and distant in the past weeks. I was just so scared of letting you in again…”

“Don’t apologize. You weren’t ready to trust me again, and I’m sure I was pushing you to do so.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I forgot how much I loved you until it was nearly too late.”

“I’m here now.”

She stayed with him the rest of the night despite his protests, but she wanted to be close to him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it's taken this long to update this story! A mixture of grad work and writers block had taken a hold of me and were making it impossible to update. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

The next week, Thranduil was allowed to return to his chambers. He was finally able to sit upright without any assistance as well as walk on his own. He still was required to rest for one more week, but could now do so in his own space.

Tauriel had accompanied him back to his chambers. Ever since he had woken, she had rarely left his side. Each morning, he would wake to find her seated reading a book. She would bring him his breakfast and talk with him as they used to do before the battle. Most of the time, she would stay with him through until the next day, but thankfully Callon and Malrin reminded her to eat and take sometime to herself.

Now she stood at his bed, helping him get into his bed. 

"Will you stay?" He asked as he settled himself.

"If you'd like me to."

"I want you here with me Tauriel." He replied. "If you're ready, I would like for you to stay here with me permanently."

"I would like that." She replied right away.

"Are you sure? You barely gave it a thought..."

"I am sure. While you were wounded, I had the chance to think about us and our situation. I realized that I love you and that I didn't want to spend one more day running from my feelings."

"I love you too, and I promise that I will not leave your side any longer.”

“You are the king, you’ll have to go at some point.”

“Fine, then I promise that I will remain safe and return to you every time that I leave.”

“I prefer that promise.” She replied before giving him a kiss.

* * *

 

They went to bed that night and remained close the entire time. When Tauriel woke the next morning, she felt happy and at ease; she felt safe once more and had her love by her side.

“You’re staring again…” Thranduil mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

“I’m just happy to be in your arms again.”

“I’m happy as well Meleth. All these weeks without you pained me, but I knew you weren’t ready, so I accepted it. However, now we have the chance to rebuild our relationship and I know that it will be stronger than it was before.”

“I agree with you.” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before attempting to rise from the bed.

He interrupted her plans by pulling her back down to him.

“I’ve missed you Tauriel.”

“I’ve missed you to my love.” She replied.

“No, you don’t understand how I’ve missed you…”

“Oh I certainly understand, but Malrin and the other healers said that you are still weak and we are to restrain from any physical intimacy for a little while longer.”

“Would you deny your lover and your king?”

“I would when he was on the brink of fading not even a month ago.” She replied. “Thranduil, I’ve missed you too, but we must obey the healers...I nearly lost you and I don’t want to damage any progress you’ve made.”

“Very well, I guess I’ll have to settle with holding you in my arms if you’ll have me.”

“I certainly will.”

They laid in each other's arms until they heard a knock at the door. Tauriel put on her dressing gown and opened up the doors of the bedchamber.  The healers were the first to enter, there to check up on the king's progress. Second were the servants with trays of food for Thranduil and Tauriel. 

She helped him eat his breakfast, not quite having gained his full strength back.

“You need to eat as well meleth.”

“I will, but you must let me care for you first.”

“Tauriel, you must nourish our child. He is more important than I am.”

“You are both important to me and I promise you that I will eat after I help you first.”

“Very well then. Hopefully our child will not inherit the Silvan stubbornness.” He teased.

She smiled and aided him so that he could sit up.

 

Once they’d finished eating, Tauriel combed his hair and took a wet cloth to his face and chest. He wasn’t able to properly bathe for the time being, so a mixture of warm water and mint oil would be his only option.

“Thank you for forgiving me Meleth.” He spoke as she combed his locks. 

“You needn’t thank me for that.”

“I do Tauriel. If you hadn't stepped in and argued during the battle, I would have left along with our troops. Middle Earth would be no more if you hadn’t intervened.” He replied. “I’m sorry that you lost your friend. I know that even in the short time you knew the dwarf, you grew fond of him.”

She nodded. “Kili had a kind soul; he only wanted to help his family and return to his mother…” She spoke softly, the emotion heavy in her voice. “His poor mother...losing both sons and her brother. I couldn’t fathom losing a child, even thinking about it brings a chill through my veins.”

“It’s never easy losing a child. Before Legolas came, my wife and I had another child, a son we called Mainion. A plague came through the palace, and no child was left unscathed. We lost him, Legolas was born 100 years later, but we never forgot Mainion.”

“A parent could never forget their child. They are born to this Earth and remain in our hearts for the rest of our lives.” She replied. “He is with his mother now and at peace.”

Thranduil smiled as he ran his hand across Tauriel’s swollen belly. She always had an optimistic point of view, despite the troubles around; Tauriel could always find the best in a situation.

“I was by her side when she crossed over...she told me that she could see him, that he had grown and was so handsome. Although her end was violent, she passed knowing she’d be reunited with our Son.”

“You’ve never spoken about her before….” Tauriel noticed. “Neither you or Legolas have.”

“It’s a painful reminder remembering a lost loved one. I’m sure you understand.”

“I do. I’ve never spoken about my Ada nor my Naneth. Although, I was very young when I lost them so I don’t have many memories.”

“What do you remember about them?”

“My naneth would sing often; especially while she cooked. I can still remember the melody but never the words. My ada would always sit me on his lap after supper and he would tell me stories….I can never remember them, but I felt safe.” She replied. “I don’t remember what they looked like, but many have said I look like a mirror image of my naneth.”

“There are no portraits?”

“The fire destroyed all of our belongings. All that remained in the cinder was me.”

“Well I’m glad it was you that survived. I don’t think I’d ever have a smile on my face if you hadn’t survived.”

“Another elleth could have caught your eye….”

“Never. Loving again was impossible until I kissed you; you ignited my heart once more.”

She placed a soft kiss on his lips in response. 

* * *

 

As the weeks wore on, Thranduil grew stronger. By the fifth evening, he was able to sit up without assistance; and by the 8th he was able to bathe with some assistance.

His goal was to stand on his own, which at the moment seemed a far goal. His muscles had weakened from the long bought of bedrest, he still needed a chair to access the distant parts of the palace, but he was slowly building the muscles once more.

 

By the tenth day, he was holding court once more. It brought him joy to see his subjects and knowing that they were safe. The Eldar of Greenwood were happy to see their king once again. After long fearing they would lose him, the first court was met with joyous cheers and happy smiles.

Returning to his work kept his mind off of his slow recovery. When he wasn’t working, he couldn’t help but think that, had he been younger, he would have been fully recovered. Although his age didn’t show, he wasn’t the young ellon anymore; his recovery and exhaustion were proof enough. He was still surprised that Tauriel had chosen him, she was a fraction of his age, but still looked at him as if he’d hung the moon.

 

It wasn’t until the next fortnight that Thranduil was walking again. He used the assistance of a carved wooden cane, but he could still walk once more. Some nights, he would take slow, leisurely walks in the center courtyard with Tauriel by his side. 

“You need to pace yourself my love.” Tauriel chided.

“Are you questioning your king?” He teased.

“Never. I’m only worried that you’re overexerting yourself.” She replied.

“Is it a crime to want to be able to walk before the birth of our child?”

“It isn’t, but we have time.”

“Tauriel, I’m a great deal older than you. It takes me longer to recover than a young ellon…”

“I know, but we have five months before our child arrives.”

“It took me three weeks to walk with the assistance of this…” He replied gesturing to his cane.

“And perhaps in three weeks you’ll walk without assistance of it. We have time my love.” She replied. “Besides, you can build your strength in other ways.”

“Whatever are you referring to?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She gave a small smile and leaned in to his ear to whisper. “It involves you and I, a bed and no clothes.”

“You, Meleth are the temptress the old books warn about.” He teased.

“Is that a no?” 

“I could never refuse such an offer.” He replied with a laugh. “Come, let us retire to our chambers.”

 

Once behind the doors of their chamber, Thranduil practically pounced Tauriel. He was so eager, he practically threw his cane aside in order to have her in his arms.

"Slow down my love." She said between kisses.

"I haven't touched you in 7 months Tauriel." He replied.

"I know and I'm just as thrilled as you are, but I'd prefer it if we made it to the bed first."

There had been previous occasions when a bed wasn't necessary, but Thranduil had only began walking again and her expanding girth made it impractical to forgo a bed.

After some maneuvering, they were settled on their bed, Thranduil beneath her. 

His hands kept her hips glued to his letting her feel him harden beneath her. She ground her hips into his, forcing a groan from his throat.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He groaned.

“If you don’t want to make love, we can always try later…” She countered.

“I could never say no to a beautiful elleth in my arms.” He said pulling her head down to kiss her lips. 

His hands found their way beneath her tunic and lifted it up to reveal that stretched skin of her middle as well as the fuller breasts. He’d never taken notice of the size of Tauriel’s breasts before, but pregnancy had changed her body in the best ways.  His hands worked on the flesh of her breasts, gently squeezing and caressing them. 

He smiled each time he’d heard a groan from her and continued his ministrations.

 

* * *

 

"Are you well?" She asked as traced the marks of his scars.

"I feel rejuvenated meleth." He replied with a growl before giving her a kiss.

"I'm sure you do.” She laughed. 

“How about you Tauriel, are you well?” He asked. “I didn’t injure you or the baby right?”

“I’m well my love. A little out of breath, but this baby has taken up a lot of room in here.” She replied.

“Let’s have some rest then.” He pulled her closer to him. 

Thranduil could feel some kicks from their child between them as they fell into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainion means first son or boy. I thought it would be a typical name that Thranduil would name his first child.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! Yeah, I know I have been awful at updating, but after I finished my Master's dissertation, I ended wanting to take a break from writing (because that's all I did as a Master's student) then I ended up getting a real job and then life happened and I had to put a lot on the backburner before I could finally return. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all love this new chapter!!

Her shape had changed drastically as the months moved on, she felt as though she no longer had any room for her child to grow inside of her. Sleep had become increasingly difficult as the roundness of her belly had made it difficult to find a comfortable sleeping position. While she was thrilled that she had carried her child to term, she was even more thrilled that her pregnancy was nearly done. 

 

She sat on his bed, technically theirs now, with her sleep tunic pulled up over her swollen belly. She was now able to feel flutters of movement, especially when she sat in certain positions. Feeling her child move brought her an indescribable feeling, it also proved that motherhood was truly happening. She gently placed her hands on where she felt the most movement and smiled with every kick, roll, and punch she felt.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked as he laid down beside her.

"Our child's movements are very strong." She replied taking his hand placing it on her stomach. “I’m not sure how long he’ll stay inside of here.”

She saw the ghost of a smile flash across his face each time he felt the movement of their child, no doubt reminiscing about the last time he experienced this.

"It seems that even in the womb, our son takes after his mother." He finally spoke.

"Or daughter." She corrected.

"Let's hope he doesn't inherit your stubbornness either." He teased.

"We won't know until he or she is born."

He smiled and lowered his head so that it faced her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like to speak to our child, did you know that he's capable of hearing us now."

"Yes, the healer told me a few months ago."

"Hello ion-nin, I'm your Ada. We'll have to wait a little longer until we actually meet, but I thought it would be best if you heard my voice now."  He spoke to her belly, his hand still placed there feeling for any more movement. "You are a gift from the Valar, and a gift to me and your naneth. We are very excited to soon hold you in our arms and give you our love."

Finishing his one-sided conversation, he placed a kiss on the swell of her belly. Looking back up at Tauriel’s face, he could see her sweet smile at his words.

"This babe is a great gift." She agreed. "I'm so glad I'm taking this journey to parenthood with you by my side."

"And I am glad to be by your side." He replied. "Tauriel, I want us to marry."

"Thranduil, we've already discussed this..."

"I know, but I still think it is only right that we marry. We love each other, and we are welcoming a child soon, marriage is the step that we missed." He explained. "I've already taken a maiden to bed without marrying her and now she's with child out of wedlock."

"Thranduil, I appreciate that you want to give me an honest and proper life, but I don't need you to."

"But what will they say about our child? He may be assumed to be a bastard if we are not married.”

"You’ve already decreed that this child is yours and that any words against him or myself are treason.” She reminded. “Right now, I am happy where we are. I do not want to marry right now, perhaps in the future, we will, but for now, I would like to remain as your partner and your lover."

“Very well. I hope you do not think I am unhappy with our relationship Tauriel.” He began. “I am happy as your partner and lover, but sometimes I worry.”

“I understand my love. And I hope you do not think me unhappy with the prospect of marrying you. I would very much like to marry you, but in the future.”

“Yes, meleth. I’m afraid it is just fears of an old ellon. You are still young and I know you need more time.”

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips in thanks.

* * *

 

The pains had started early on in the night, Tauriel had barely noticed them as they hadn't hurt more than a muscle strain. She settled herself into bed next to Thranduil and disregarded the pain for now. It wasn't until several hours later when the pains became more frequent and painful. She quietly got out of the bed and proceeded to stand to relieve the pressure on her back. She walked into the outer chambers and paced trying to alleviate the pain. She’d had minor labor pains previously, all of which resulted in her disappointment that she would not meet her child yet. Her acquaintances who had already borne children had mentioned false labor pains; not wanting to wake Thranduil or the midwife, she decided to wait until she was sure.  

It wasn’t until two hours later that her pacing and crouching resulted in a small release of liquid between her legs. Her mother’s instinct finally let her know that this child would finally be arriving.

She entered the bedchamber and decided to wake Thranduil.

She gently shook his shoulder trying to make him rise out of bed. 

"What is it that can't wait until morning?" He muttered in exhaustion.

"Our child has decided to start entering the world."

He quickly sprang up and was alert. 

"I'll have the guard fetch the midwife." He informed quickly placing his robe. 

 

While the guard went to fetch the midwife, Thranduil in his best effort tried to make Tauriel as comfortable as possible. At several times, her face was etched in pain, but she made no sound other than sharp breaths. He felt her hand tighten around his with each passing pain but felt helpless as for how to help her.

"My lord, I was told it is time to deliver your child." The midwife said as soon as she entered. 

He nodded. "I've been trying to keep her as comfortable as possible, but it seems that the pains are becoming stronger."

"That means the child is indeed on its way." The midwife concluded. "My lord, it would be best if you leave us now so that we may start the delivery."

"No!" Tauriel exclaimed. "I cannot do this without him beside me."

"My lady, this is not the place for an ellon or your king."

"The King is the one who helped create this child, so he shall be here when he or she arrives."

"My lord?" The midwife questioned.

"If this is what Tauriel so desires than I shall remain by her side."

"Very well."

Thranduil remained at her bedside while she labored through the increasing pains. 

He soothed her when she groaned in pain and whispered words of encouragement and love in her ear as she progressed.

 

When dawn had broken, the child still hadn't arrived. It seemed as if their child had already taken after its parents. 

"Let her have some water. She needs to keep her strength if this labor is to continue on." The midwife instructed Thranduil. 

He brought the goblet of water to Tauriels lips and let her take several sips. 

"Our son seems to be as stubborn as you are meleth nin." He teased Tauriel. 

She grasped his hand tightly as another pain passed through her body. She had yet to yell or scream, but the tears were falling freely from her eyes with every pain that passed.

“It’s alright meleth, yell if you must. I know you are in pain, birthing a child isn’t easy and no one will look down upon you if you yell or curse.” He soothed.

Tauriel shook her head. “No, yelling or cursing will not ease my labor. I would like to bring our child into this world peacefully and yelling and cursing will put a negative cloud over this room.”

“Then I am here to take any of your pain, my love. You may squeeze my hands or arm as tightly as you want if it offers you some relief.”

 

The sun had reached the clouds in the sky when it was finally time to push. Thranduil now sat beside her on the bed and helped her get into the proper positioning. With every push, he felt her grip on his hand tighten and a small groan leave her throat. 

"You're moving along perfectly my lady." The midwife encouraged. "Your child shall soon be here."

"Did you hear her, Tauriel, our son will soon be in our arms." He encouraged.

 

Several pushes later, a cry was finally heard in the chambers. 

"Captain, my Lord, meet your daughter." The healer exclaimed handing the bundle to the arms of her mother.

Tauriel cried tears of joy as she heard the cries of her daughter and held her to her chest.

"A daughter," Thranduil stated in surprise. Sitting beside Tauriel, he stared in awe of the first daughter born to his family in centuries. 

She had tiny and delicate features. Her sweet face scrunched closed, but content at being in her mother's arms. On top of her head, one could easily see that she had inherited Tauriel’s copper hair.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tauriel sighed unable to look away at the perfection in her arms.

"She is." He agreed. "May I hold her?"

"She is your daughter, you needn't ask." She replied placing the babe in his arms.

"Hello precious one, I'm your Ada." He whispered to the whimpering child. "You are a very big surprise in every way."

"What shall we name her?"

"I will admit I have no idea what to name her. I've only had the name for a son." He replied. "What do you think?"

"I think the name Rossiel suits her."

"It does. My Rossiel, what a joy you've brought to us." He brought his lips to her tiny forehead and gave her a kiss. 

"It is time for the babe to feed." The healer ordered.

Thranduil reluctantly placed Rossiel back into her mother's arms and watched as Tauriel unlaced the top part of her tunic. Rossiel's instincts took hold and she turned her head to face her mother's breast to feed. With small bright eyes, the babe stared up at her mother as she fed.

"Look at her eyes Thranduil." Tauriel insisted. "Aren't they beautiful."

"They are indeed. Her name definitely suits her." He agreed.

Rossiel’s eyes were a pale green as though a mix of her mother and fathers eyes. 

Thranduil kissed Tauriels lips in joy over their child. He had never foreseen that he would take his captain as a lover and have her bear his child, but he was thrilled nonetheless.

 

The first nights after the birth of Rossiel involved many waking moments on account of her small cries. Tauriel was surprised at how much Thranduil was involved, she was told by many that husbands rarely took part in caring for the child in the night, she had figured it would be even less since the father of her child was the King of the realm. Thranduil woke with every cry his daughter gave and even volunteered to change and bathe her when she had soiled her clothes. And at every possible chance, he would hold his daughter, even if it meant putting his royal duties aside for an evening with his daughter and his lover.

 

She was tired but full of happiness. Seeing her daughter’s lovely face made her forget of all the pain and heartache that happened in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossiel means copper-haired daughter. I thought it was fitting for the newest little character of this story!
> 
> So I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but I wanted to get the birth sorted out first before I go into any further plot points of the story. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter within a week or two. Now that I'm working and have other obligations, I obviously need to prioritize those before anything else. Thanks to all who have stuck by me and this story despite my long absence!


End file.
